The Murders Who Stole Our Hearts
by BadButt94
Summary: Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi, from the Uzumaki Clan, are world renowned assassins and thieves. Their mission was simple enough, but thanks to the Uchiha Brothers… things just got complicated, Sasu FemNaru Itac FemKyuu
1. The Kitsune Shimai

**The Murders Who Stole Our Hearts**

**Summary: **Naruto and Kyuubi, from the Uzumaki Clan,are world renowned assassins and thieves. Their mission was simple enough, but thanks to the Uchiha Brothers… things just got complicated,

**Warning: **Rated M: Swearing, Molestation, and Possible Sex. You've been warned.

**ENJOY!**

**Sasuke: **Age: 16. Male. Prince.

**Naruto: **Age: 16. Female. Princess. Thief.

**Itachi: **Age: 18. Male. Prince.

**Kyuubi: **Age: 18. Female. Princess. Assassin.

**Chapter 1: The Kitsune Shimai**

**Normal P.O.V.**

The village of Konoha, home too most of the strongest and wises Shinobi in all of the Fire Country. Within the city you could hear the laughter of its inhabitants. See the smiles and laughs of those who were enjoying the Festival of Fools and the many lanterns that light the village, making it glow in the distance. Almost everyone was here enjoying themselves… Well _**ALMOST**_ everyone.

On the tallest cliff overlooking these low guarded village, perched on the edge was a girl. She is known by many names. Princess or Saishoku… Just to name a few, but her true and original identity is Kyuubi Uzumaki, the oldest princess from the Uzumaki Clan. Her long unbound blood red hair that went past her butt swayed in the cool breeze. Her ruby red eyes scanned the town below her. Just under each eye were three whisker marks. Giving her the appearance of a fox. Most of her tan skin and slender figure was covered by her white and red kimono. One sleeve stopped about one and a half inch from her shoulder while the other sleeve went passed her fingertips. The top was about two and a half inches apart, showing a lot of cleavage. The bottom was opened about a half an inch from her thigh, showing her toned legs and blood red female Shinobi, heeled sandals. The kimono was all white with red trim, red flower pedals falling at the bottom, and stopped at the end of her shoes, barely touching the ground. When the wind blew a little harder, she brought her right hand up and run it through her hair and to her ends. When her hand was raised, the sleeve of the kimono slid down reviling a scroll in her hand.

This was known as a mission scrolls. On it you'll see the petitioner, the item they wanted you to steal, and the person they wanted dead. She had been up here for about thirty minutes or so after receiving the scroll… just thinking. Nothing more. Nothing less. Soon she would have to interrupt her little sister's "fun". She walked all the way to the edge of the cliff, which was taller than the walls of Konoha, and laughed as she looked down.

"_Hump. I've jumped from higher."_

She sighed before turning her back to the cliff. Her arms reached out, into the empty space on either side of her, scroll tight in her grip, she leaned backwards, and fell. Eyes closed, arms crossed over her chest, her breath was perfectly normal as she plumped to the ground. She added a couple of spins and did a back flip so she could land on her feet. Once she landed, she began to run, leaving a trail of rocks and dust behind her as she speed toward the gates of her home village of Konohagakure.

…

…

…

Once she arrived at the gates she slowed to a nice gentle walk so she wouldn't cause suspicion. As she walked through the village, people bowed and smiled at her, never noticing the mission scroll carefully hidden under the, lone, long-sleeved of her kimono. She swiftly walked over to her manor and opened the door, studying all the "people" who were known as nothing more than "quests" in their home.

"Where is she?" Kyuubi said with a slight growl.

Soon she would open the door to the living room, where even more of their "guest" were and there was the person she was looking for. Her younger sister… Naruto Uzumaki, the youngest princess of the Uzumaki Clan. She was sitting on the long extended couch with at least one guy one her arms or ankles.

"_Poor little sis… She looks so bored."_

Naruto, wearing a fake smile, looked up at her older sister.

"Yo Kyuubi. Where have you been?"

"Thinking. Now come on. It's time."

"Finally." Naruto whispered before putting another fake smile on as she stood and looked at all her gentlemen suitors. "Sorry boys, but it looks like I have business to attend to."

Naruto turned around and sighed with relief as all the guys groaned. She stopped next to her sister and whispered a "Thanks" before the two headed to their Study Room. Kyuubi sat at the desk and leaned back in her chair while Naruto leaned against the wall.

Though Naruto maybe two years younger than her older sister… If you didn't know their real ages you would think they were twins… sort of. Naruto has a lot of the same features as Kyuubi except her hair is a rich and shinny blond and her eyes are ocean blue. She wore her kimono top similar to Kyuubi's except both her sleeves reach past her finger tips and its colors are light blue and orange instead. The whole thing was light blue with orange trim, orange flower peddles, which fall at the bottom, and orange female Shinobi heels. She sighed once again as she ran her tan fingers through her long blond locks.

"Honestly, I don't know why the hell Mother and Father continue inviting these "people" over during our many celebrations. I don't know how much fuckin longer I can take putting on that shitty fake smile and entertaining "them"."

"Naruto, your tongue." Kyuubi commanded.

"Sorry sis. Can't help it." Naruto replied with humor in her voice.

"Besides you know it's to keep them busy while we handle things."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know what you mean, but what's the point of being famous if no one knows who you are?"

"Would you prefer we'd get caught and sentenced to death by more than half of the Fire Country? I don't know about you, but I plan to do this all the way into my fifties like Granny Tsunade."

"No, I guess not. Ha-ha. Think Granny would teach us that jutsu when we reach her age?" Naruto said as she sighed and laughed.

"Ha-ha. If she's around. Besides…" Kyuubi started before she got up and walked over to put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Don't we get enough attention for being Princess of The Uzumaki Clan? If you're tired of the attention you get now than imagine what it would be like if they found out we were The Kitsune Shimai."

"Ew. Just thinking about it makes my body cringe in distaste at even the thought."

"You see. Now focus. Here's our new mission scroll." Kyuubi said as she handed Naruto the scroll.

Naruto took the scroll from Kyuubi's hands and began reading it. Her ocean blue eyes widen in shock, but then a smirk appeared across her face as she rolled the scroll back up.

"Looks like the Uchihas finally reached their limit when it comes to pissing off the wrong people." Naruto said as she handed Kyuubi the scroll.

"Yeah well their death is our gain." Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"This Karasuhebi person really must want them out of the way for this much money." Naruto replied.

"Come let us rest. Tomorrow we'll go see Yorozuya, get our weapons, do our debriefing, leave tomorrow night, camp, do our job, and be back by sun up the next day."

"That's my sister. The girl with the all the plans."

The two sisters retired to their rooms for the night. The festival had long ended, people returned home, and Konoha's streets where quiet. This was the first time they were able to fall fast asleep and have pleasant dreams.

**The Next Day**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Today, both Kyuubi and I woke up feeling more restful than ever before. We ate and by one o'clock we left to go into the village to gather our supplies. We decided to split up so we could get our supplies faster. I headed toward the weapon store while Kyuubi headed towards the book store.

"_Probably gonna read up on all the different poisons for us to use."_

I was supposed to get the weapons while Kyuubi went to make the poisons and first aid stuff.

"_I was never interested in making poisons anyway. I leave that stuff to my sister to deal with. It's all "troublesome" as Shikamaru would put it."_

The weapon store is owned and ran by Yorozuya, our family's one and only weapon merchant, and the only other person who knows our family's secret. His family has been in good with our family for years, so it would only make sense.

"_Plus, he has all the best weapons."_

It was strange. The minute I started walking I felt someone's gaze on me the whole time. I didn't think anything of it, but when this person made the exact same moves I did, I started to get edgy. I finally stepped in to the store and handed the lady at the counter my scroll.

"Hello My Lady. How may I help you today?"

"Give this to Yorozuya please."

"Right away Ma'ma."

When the lady went back to get my order filled I looked up at the manly figure besides me.

I didn't know his name, but I wish I could find out. He had this midnight black hair with navy blue streaks in it; pale skin, black eyes, and a body to die for. He turned his head to look at me, but I just turned my head away so he couldn't see the blush on my cheeks.

"What's a cutie like you doing in a place like this?" The black haired man said to me.

"Hump. Don't worry about it."

"What? Do you wanna carry a weapon so you wouldn't be attacked by others who just want to sneak a peek at your great beauty?" He said in a teasing voice.

"Be careful what you say little boy. I'm a lot tougher than you'd think."

"Hn."

"_Who does this teme think he is insulting me like that? Though I do have to admit… he is really cute."_

" Here you go Miss Naruto." Yorozuya said as he handed me my new weapons.

"Thanks Old Man. Here~" I started to put the money down but was stopped when the pale man grabbed my wrist.

"Allow me. It's the least I could do for insulting you."

"Fine whatever."

The stranger gave Yorozuya the money while I put the weapons up. When I start to walk out of the store… he followed me. Soon his steps were in the same timing as mine.

"So your names Naruto?"

"What of it?"

"Nothing just curious. I had heard rumors of a young blond princess whose beauty was equal to that of Aphrodite herself…"

"Oh really. And this has to do with you stalking me how?"

"I got curious. I wanted to see this "Blond Beppin" of which they spoke of… Sadly I'm a little disappointed…"

"Excuse me?"

He didn't say a word. He only just grabbed my hand and bent down to kiss it. I looked away in embarrassment as a blush crept on my face again.

"You didn't let me finish. I was only disappointed in the rumors. They do not serve your beauty any justice. I think you are better than Aphrodite herself." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Why thank you. So you to know the art of the Greek Gods and Goddess?"

"Of course. They're my favorite subject to study."

"Well looks like I have to go. See ya."

"Wait! When will I get to see you again?"

"_Well he's a lot different from any other boys I've met, I'll give him that much. I guess I could indulge him just a little bit."_

"You'll only get to see me again if you can catch me after today. Good luck little boy. You're gonna need it."

"A challenge huh? Ha-ha I love a girl who's feisty. I hope you're a fast runner and a good hider. By the way my name's Sasuke."

"Well Sasuke, it was… _**fun**_ meeting you."

"Likewise."

I strolled happily away. His actions surprised me today. No one has ever kissed my hand or complimented me like that before.

"_That was defiantly interesting. Almost makes me wanna see him again and sees how he stacks up to the challenge… __**Almost**_."

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

Today was the first day me and my brother, Sasuke, decided to visit this village. I'm actually glad we did. I was walking past the book store when I noticed this blood red haired vixen in the window.

"_Now there's a site to see."_

The only reason me or my brother wanted to visit this boring town was just to see if we can catch a glimpse of these fair maiden princess.

"_Looks like I found one. Hump. I wonder if Sasuke found the other?"_

I casually walked in and pretended to look at books when in reality I was checking out that vixen. Her blood red hair was tied in a ponytail in the back of her head and out of her face.

"_Probably so she could read without worrying about her hair getting in the way."_

She had the brightest reddest eyes I've ever seen, adorable whisker markers on her cheeks, curves galore, and the most ravishing tan skin I'd ever seen. Slowly I made my way over to her.

"Go away you pest." She snapped.

"_She could sense me and yet she doesn't look up. Odd."_

"Hello Miss. Would you care to give me your name?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Get away from me you pervert."

"Pervert?"

"I can read it. It's all over your face you leech. Now be gone. Your presents annoy me."

I felt a little shock, but even more interested.

"_Looks like she got some fight in her after all. This ought to be interesting."_

I took the book out of her hands. She tried to get it, but being that she's four inches shorter than me, she had some trouble.

"**HEY! GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW YOU PREVRT!"**

"Nope. And stop calling me that."

"**WHY THE HELL NOT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE HOARSSING ME!"**

When I looked down at her, her cheeks were puffed out.

"_Aw she's pouting."_

I quickly Flash stepped behind her and covered her mouth with one of my hands while the other was wrapped around her whole midsection.

"You'll have to catch me first." I whispered in her ear and disappeared before her fist made a connection with my body.

When I reappeared, it was in the empty gardens by the outskirts of the village. As I waited for my vixen to show up I decide to read the book.

"_The World's Deadliest Poisons"? Hump. This isn't a book normal girls, or princess for that matter, would be caught dead with. So does it interest her so much?"_

I began reading. This book only gave me a hint as to what kind of person she maybe.

"She's dangerous."

"You got that right."

I looked up to see my vixen glaring at me.

"It's time to end this game. I've caught you like you asked, so give me my book back I promise you won't get hurt… badly."

"Hump. Is that a threat my sweet red haired vixen?"

"Keep annoying me and it'll be more than a promise."

"Ok. Ok. You've caught me."

I got up from the edge of the water fountain I was sitting on and took a couple of steps back.

"Here."

I flung the book at her and she caught it without even trying.

"Impressive."

"I'm glad I was able to entertain you so much. Now if you'll excuse me."

I grabbed her wrist, held it into the air and pulled her into my chest.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"**

"Just examining you. Huh, you're a lot prettier than those people say you are."

"Really. And what, might I ask, do people say about me?"

"Well they say you're beauty could make the rain stop." I said as I let her go.

"Really. So what do you say?" She said with a grin on her face.

"I'd say… that your beauty could do that and more. I'd say that your beauty could part the sea if you wanted to."

"Hn. Brown Noser."

"That maybe true, but I speak only the truth."

I started walking towards the roses and bent to pluck one.

"A rose by any other name would be just as sweet, but if it were to posses you're name than it would be a crying shame. No one deserves your name more than you do." I placed the rose in her head, where the hair crunchy held her hair together. "By the way…" I took her hand in mine. I couldn't help but smile when the blush on her face grew even redder and her eyes widen in shock. "What is your name… My fair Princess?"

"Kyuubi."

"Just as I thought. A beautiful name… for a beautiful woman. It was very nice to meet you. I'm sorry, but I must take my leave. I hope to see you again Princess Kyuubi."

I started to leave, but stopped when she grabbed my wrist.

"Wait. I didn't even catch your name. That's rude you know."

"I am Itachi."

"Itachi huh? That name suits you."

"**KYUUBI! HEY SIS!** **WHERE ARE YOU? I'VE GOT THE STUFF! COME ON!"**

"Well looks like I better go."

"See you soon Princess."

"Kyuubi. Only call me Kyuubi."

"Very well then."

I watched as she started walking off in the direction of the voice that was beckoning to her. At first she took the rose out of her hair and was going to throw it away, but only held it in her hands even tighter and walked away. I turned way to start looking for my little brother. Even though we spent those couple of minutes together, I could tell…

"_I'm going to like her."_

**That Night**

**Kyuubi's P.O.V.**

"_**I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! HOW DARE HE BUTTER ME UP SO WELL AND LET MY MIND SLIP."**_

Every time I got mad I would automatically look at the rose he gave me and start smiling.

"_Ok well maybe I only hate him a little… just a little."_

That night, Naruto and I began our preparations for our mission. Once our bags were packed, we dressed in our favorite Shinobi attire.

I wore a blood red tank top with a black swirl on the back, black shorts that stopped at my wrists, wrist length, black gloves with the fingers showing, and blood red ankle high female Shinobi heeled open toed sandals. My two swords would be crossed on my back, a poison pouch on my right leg, and my first aid pouch would be on my left leg. When I do my killings I prefer for my hair to be in a tight ponytail.

Naruto would wear a black tank top with an orange swirl on the back like mine, an orange skirt that also stopped at her wrists, orange gloves like mine, and black knee high female Shinobi open toed sandals. She also would wear this black belt so she could carry her multiple knives on each side of her waist, a poison pouch on her right leg, and a first aid pouch behind her. Her hair would always be down, even when she kills.

Right now we are currently in our Mission Debriefing Room where our parents, King Minato and Queen Kushina, will give us the specifics of our mission before our departure. I paid attention, but my mind kept wondering to that rose that I left sitting on my dresser.

Whenever we were on missions, our general name would be "The Kitsune Shimai", "The Fox Sisters", but we are each known for our "gifts". I specialize greater than that of Naruto in the Assassination field and because of my red hair I am known as, "Reddo Kitsune Kyoukan", "Red Fox Assassin", while Naruto, because of her specialty in the art of thievery and quick speed, she is named "Issoku Kitsune Kaitou", "The Fast Runner Fox Thief". Right after our debriefing we would slip or white fox masks on and head out, but tonight was different. Tonight we hesitated when Father told us the Names of the specific Uchihas who were suppose to kill.

"Now my perfect princesses the names of the Uchihas you're suppose to kill are Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, King and Queen of the whole Fire Country, but they also have two sons. They are suppose to be leaving tonight, but anything was to go wrong and they remain there… I want you to kill them."

"Don't worry Father we got it. Like you always say… "Spear NO Mercy, Leave NO one Alive.", right?" Naruto said with a toothy grin on her face.

"That's my girls. Now the names of the sons are Prince Sasuke Uchiha and Prince Itachi Uchiha." Our Father said as he tossed their files toward us. Naruto took the file on Sasuke while I checked out the file on Itachi.

"_This can't be happening."_

"Aw and just when I thought that maybe I could like him." Naruto whispered as she bit her lip. "Oh well it's a good thing I don't or this would've been much harder."

I could tell she was lying, but I know my sister. She isn't the type to believe in love at first sight.

"_Naruto's right. It's a good thing I'm not attracted to Itachi." _Just as I said that an ache in my heart made itself known to me. _"Or am I?"_


	2. Mission Time

**Chapter 2: Mission Time**

**Normal P.O.V.**

A gentle breeze blew through the Fire Country and the hair of The Kitsune Shimai as they stood in front of the wall that blocked the Uchiha Compound. Both had their fox masks on as they stared at the wall.

"Remember Naruto… Get in, Get out. You get the Uchiha Fan Jewel and I'll go after the King and Queen."

"And what if we run into their son's?"

"… … Kill them… … Come on let's go." Kyuubi said as both she and Naruto began to scale the wall.

Naruto and Kyuubi both head in different directions for their missions. Naruto needed to head to the Treasure Room while Kyuubi was suppose to head to the Throne Room. Both successfully sneak in, but when they get there… things started to go bad.

When Naruto made her way to the Treasure room things didn't feel right.

"_This isn't right. I got the treasure no problem, but the thing that spooks me the most is that this is too easy. This is supposed to be the home of the KING AND QUEEN for god sake. I was expecting some type of alarm or something… *sigh* I guess I can't complain. Well Sasuke looks like I didn't have to kill you after all."_

"_**You know it's not nice to steal from innocent people."**_

I turned around to see Sasuke leaning against the door frame of the room.

"_Never mind."_

"You are you?" He asked as he took a step closer.

"It matters not to you. I've got what I came here to get. I don't wanna kill you, but if you get in my way…" Naruto took out ten knives, raised one hand that held five knives on each finger to her face while the other was lowered behind her back, so you could see them between her wide spread legs. "I will have no choice, but to kill you."

"Ohhhhh. Is that a threat little girl?"

"More like a painful promise." Naruto responded with venom in her words.

"Ha-ha you're feisty. I like that. Think you can beat me?"

"…"

"Fine then…" Sasuke pulled out a long sword that was latched onto his belt from its sheath and stood with it pointing at Naruto. "LET'S DANCE GIRLY!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke charged at each other, yelling an almighty battle cry.

…

…

…

Around the same time, Kyuubi was having a harder time finding her targets. It seems like it's a never ending circle of hallways until she finally reached the Throne Room. There were both her targets… sleeping. She crept slowly towards them, but stopped when one of their eyes shot opened. Frightened Kyuubi took one of her throat knives and sliced… wood?"

"_**How do you like my new jutsu?"**_

When Kyuubi looked up, the room started to morph into an empty room, where only Itachi and chopped wood resided.

"Nice job. I didn't think your knife could slice so cleanly. Itachi said as he observed the shortened wood.

"_Itachi?"_

"Look I just came here to do a job. So would you kindly point me in the direction of your parents and I'll be on my way."

"Ohhh I'm sorry. I can't let you do that. You see… If they were to die, then I would have to take over the Fire Country and I'm too lazy to do that right now."

"I really don't want to kill you, but stand in my way…" Kyuubi pulled both her swords from their sheaths and pointed one at Itachi while another one was down at her side. "AND I'LL CUT YOU DOWN!"

"Bring it on. I haven't had any entertainment today…" Itachi pulled out his sword and pointed it at Kyuubi. "Show me what you got."

Kyuubi ran right for Itachi and swung one of her swords, but missed as Itachi disappeared in a swirl of red rose peddles.

"Ohhh … so close."

Kyuubi quickly turned around to dodge his attack. Kyuubi broke their hold, by pushing Itachi back and doing a back flip, hitting him right in the jaw. Itachi stumbled backwards and rubbed his jaw.

"Hn. Not bad."

"You're not so bad yourself." Kyuubi replied.

"Is that so… Then let's see how you handle this."

Itachi formed some hand signs before spitting out a giant ball of fire.

Kyuubi quickly jumped out of the way, reappeared behind him and made a long slice along his back. Itachi grunted in pain as blood spilled from his back and stained his white shirt.

"Aw look. You've ruined my nice white shirt. Now you're gonna get it."

Itachi removed his shirt and tossed the shirt at Kyuubi, who quickly shredded it in just enough time for her to block his sword. Both warriors' blades clashed time and time again, but soon stopped when they heard yelling coming their way.

"_Naruto?"_

"_Little Brother?"_

Soon both Naruto and Sasuke came stumbling in the room where Itachi and Kyuubi were fighting. Naruto landed by Kyuubi while Sasuke landed by Itachi.

"So there were two intruders?" Itachi asked as he helped Sasuke up.

"Having a hard time, sis?" Kyuubi asked sarcastically as she helped Naruto up.

"Shut it sis. It seems as though you still haven't killed your opponent yet." Naruto said with a grin behind her mask.

"Come on. We have to finish this quickly." Kyuubi said as she got in her fighting pose with Naruto.

"On three." Naruto said.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!"

Suddenly Naruto and Kyuubi almost came face-to-face with multiple balls of fire. Using their agility, the girls dodged each one and landed behind each Uchiha brother. Naruto used her knives to slice Sasuke's left leg and his right shoulder while Kyuubi sliced Itachi's left leg. When they landed, Naruto and Kyuubi were back to back while Sasuke faced Naruto and Itachi faced Kyuubi. Even though they were wounded, Sasuke and Itachi managed to clash their swords with Naruto and Kyuubi. All four seemed to be in a dead lock until both Sasuke and Itachi maneuvered their weapons around that of the girls and was able to slice the girl's masks. All four set of eyes widen with shock. Sasuke and Itachi were shock as to who they were fighting this whole time while Kyuubi and Naruto were shocked over that fact they were able to slice their masks.

"You two are the intruders and who've been trying to kill us?" Itachi said with a grin on his face. "Oh this is rich. Isn't it Sasuke?"

"Why of course. Because we now know that the notorious Kitsune Shimai are actually Princesses Naruto and Kyuubi, only made us want you more." Sasuke replied also with a smirk.

"_Are these two freaks or something?" _Both Uzumaki sisters thought.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"You got the item right?" Kyuubi asked.

"Right here."

"Alright then." Kyuubi turned to face Itachi. "Well sorry boys, but looks like we'll have to play some other time. We'll be leaving now."

Kyuubi threw a few smoke pellets at the ground so they could escape.

"Oh no you don't."

Sasuke threw some invisible string to capture them. Kyuubi jumped out of the way, but Naruto was being dragged back by Sasuke.

"Naruto?"

"You should be more worried about yourself my sweet vixen."

Itachi used his foot to trip Kyuubi in mid air, but managed to catch her before they hit the ground. Sasuke held a tied up Naruto over his good shoulder while Itachi held a tied up Kyuubi bridal-style.

"Hn. Looks like I won our little game huh… Naruto?" Sasuke said with a grin.

"Shut up Teme!"

"Oh and by the way… nice undies Dobe."

"**YOU WERE LOOKING?"**

"How could I not. They were right there and besides it's your fault. You shouldn't wear skirt while you're in battle." Sasuke replied.

"Aren't you glad that I caught you my sweet vixen and not someone really dangerous?" Itachi said also with a grin on his face.

"I'd rather take my chances with them than stay her with you, you pervert." Kyuubi snapped back.

"**Sasuke! Itachi! Are you two ok?"**

They looked to see their Mother, Father, medical Shinobi, and guards at the door.

"Yes Mother we're fine." Sasuke reassured her.

"Guards take these two to the dungeon and make sure they don't come out until we summon for them."

The guards rushed over to both Naruto and Kyuubi and took them to the dungeons, kicking and screaming. The medical Shinobi bandaged Sasuke and Itachi up while the King talked.

"They need to be put to death. I don't care if they are princesses."

"Uh Father…" Sasuke said.

"Yes?"

"Me and Sasuke have a punishment, far greater than that of death, for the two foxes." Itachi said before Sasuke turned to look at Naruto's eyes.

"Well I'm listening." The king said.

…

…

…

Deep within the castle Naruto was shaking on the chains trying to get them to loosen.

"Naruto. Just give up."

"I wanna get out before Father finds out?"

"If Father already knows… than we're screwed.


	3. We're What!

**Chapter 3: We're What?**

**Minato's P.O.V.**

My beautiful wife, Kushina and I are on our way to see King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto. I was shocked when they said they had captured our daughters during one of their missions. I wasn't disappointed. In fact I was interested as too how everything will turn out.

When we arrived, their guards showed us to the throne room, where the King and Queen were perched with their two son on each side of them. We paid our respects before Mikoto and Kushina hugged each other to death while Fugaku and I exchanged different expressions.

"Hey Fugaku. Long time no see old friend." I said with a wide toothy grin.

"Likewise, but I would like to get this over and done with so I may attend other matters." He said with that same static expression he had since we were kids. Though how could I forget, it was just a couple of days ago since they were in my village. "Guards bring the two new prisoners in here right this minute." The guards and Fugaku nor I said another words to the other until my daughters were brought in.

"**MOM! DAD! THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" **Both Uzumaki sisters yelled as they went to hug their parents.

"Did you miss me sweet vixen?" Itachi asked while standing at his Father's side.

"**Hell no you pervert!"** Kyuubi snapped.

"Kyuubi! That is not how a young princess should speak. Especially in front of the King and Queen." Kushina scolded.

"**But Mother, we can't stand them! They are the most perverted boys we've ever met!" **Naruto yelled.

"We try." Sasuke replied.

Naruto and Kyuubi glared at the two brothers before King Fugaku spoke.

"Well this will be a lot easier than I thought. As you know, your two daughters are charged with breaking and entering, thievery, assault, and attempted murder for the King and Queen and their sons. I said their punishment would be death, but thanks to my sons and my forgiving wife you two have a choice… You can either rot in your every own prison cell, or you two can become my sons' personal servants."

"We'll take personal prison cell for five-hundred your Highness." Kyuubi said with a hopeful grin on her face.

"Kyuubi…" I growled. "Your Majesties my daughters would be honored to be your sons' personal servants."

"**WHAT?" **They both yelled.

"Then it is settled. From this day forth you two will be my sons' personal servants and that includes bodyguards, since you two are the great "Kitsune Shimai". Boys pick your girl." Mikoto said with one of her famous smiles.

"I want Naruto."

"I want my sweet vixen Kyuubi."

Each Uchiha Prince pointed to both the girls.

"**MOTHER? FATHER? YOU TWO CAN'T BE SERIOUS?" **Naruto yelled.

"**WE'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US HERE WITH THEM!" **Kyuubi yelled next.

"Sorry girls, but the King and Queen's word overrules ours. Don't worry girls you'll be fine, and if they try to touch you… Kill them." Kushina said with a smile.

"_Good I love that woman."_

"Good. Guards please escort these two to the bath houses~" Fugaku started.

"There's no need Father." Itachi said as he walked towards them.

"Yeah. We'll take it from here." Sasuke said as he joined Itachi's side.

Both boys high fived each other before walking towards my daughters. Naruto and Kyuubi started to run, but were caught by the Uchiha Famous Invisible string.

"_Ahhh. So that's how they got caught. Probably should've told them about that."_

Once both were caught, they were dragged back and then tossed on each boy's shoulder.

"I hope you like skirts sweet vixen." Itachi said as he started to walk with Kyuubi on his shoulder.

"**STOP CALLING ME THAT~ WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN "I HOPE YOU LIKE SKIRTS"? ITACHI? MOM? DAD? YOUR HIGHNESSES?" **Kyuubi cried out.

"You're going to love the new outfit I picked out for you." Sasuke said as he patted Naruto on her almost unclothed butt.

"**DON'T TOUCH ME! WAIT WHAT OUTFIT? YOUR HIGHNESSES! YOU HAVE THE POWER TO STOP THIS! PLEASE?" **Naruto whined.

"Goodbye girls." Kushina and I said as we waved goodbye.

"You know, we're having a ball in two weeks. You guys should bring their friends and family. They'll love it." Mikoto said still smiling.

"That's a great idea. I can't wait. I start shopping first thing when I get back." Kushina said while walking off with Mikoto in the opposite direction as the bath house.

"You're not worried about your girls?" Fugaku asked while walking over to me.

"Yeah. I kind of am, but… I'm more worried about your boys." I confessed.

"Same here. Let's just hope I don't end up with one or two sons "missing"."

**Kyuubi's P.O.V.**

When the perverts finally put us down, we had already arrived in the bath houses.

"_I have to admit… the perverts have class."_

There was a hot spring in the middle of stone floor, a long sink with four sinks on each side of the hot spring, towels practically made this place, two showers in each corner, and white robes everywhere. Four women had appeared in front of us, each wearing a different kimono.

"These are our other personal servants that will be helping you. TenTen and Karin are mine, and Temari and Tayuya are Itachi's." Sasuke said as he pointed to each one, his hand never leaving my sister's body. I would have hit him, but… I had my own problem to deal with.

TenTen, a brown hair girl, with it pulled in two buns, brown eyes, and wearing a pink and blood red kimono with blood red, open-toed, Shinobi heeled, ankle high, sandals, and Karin, a long red haired and eye colored girl, with glasses in front of her red eyes, and wearing a dull purple and black kimono with black open-toed, Shinobi heeled, ankle high, sandals grabbed Naruto while Temari, a dirty blond girl, with it pulled into four spiked ponytails, teal eyes, black wrist length gloves with the fingers showing, a black and blood red kimono, and blood red, open-toed, heeled, ankle high, Shinobi, sandals, and Tayuya, a long red haired, red eyed, girl wearing a peach and dull purple kimono with peach, open-toed, heeled, ankle high, heeled Shinobi, sandals grabbed me. All four of them pulled us into the room, where we undressed behind a curtain and then settled in the hot water. TenTen and Temari washed our hair while Karin and Tayuya did our nails. We tried to tell them that we didn't need their help, but they insisted. Over the next fifteen minutes we all bonded like we were all long time friends.

"_We never had this much fun back home."_

**Normal P.O.V.**

When Kyuubi and Naruto were done, they wrapped towels around themselves so they could get out. TenTen and Tayuya gave us some new clothes, from the perverts, and whispered "Sorry" before disappearing.

"Hey Kyuubi? What do you think they meant when they said "Sorry"?" Naruto said as she walked over to the edge of the sink to put the heeled shoes with ribbons attached, stockings, maid's tiara, apron, and her orange netted bra and underwear down.

"I don't know Naruto… **MAYBE IT WAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS OUTFIT!"**

Kyuubi held up a black netted pair of underwear and bra, a blood red tiara, stockings, and an apron, a black maid's outfit with blood red ruffling that hung off the shoulders and stopped about a inch and a half from her thighs, two, black, one inch and a half, wrist bands with blood red ruffles and black heeled shoes with ribbons that tie up half way to her knees.

Naruto's expression turned to shock when she realized that her outfit was the same except where there was blood red on Kyuubi's, there was orange except her underwear and bra was orange.

"**I REFUSE TO WEAR THIS!" **Naruto yelled.

"Come on Sis, Let's find our clothes."

Naruto and Kyuubi looked high and low, but their clothes were "missing".

"Kyuubi…"

"I guess we have to wear those maid's outfits." Kyuubi said as she sighed in defeat.

"**THEY ARE SOOOOOO DEAD!" **Both sisters yelled as they dressed in their "new outfits".

Kyuubi pulled her hair in a high ponytail while Naruto pulled her hair into two pigtails on each side of her head. When they walked out, Sasuke and Itachi had the biggest grins on their faces.

"You know we're going to get you guys back for this." Kyuubi growled.

"Yes. Yes. All in due time my lovely vixen, but right now both our parents are waiting in the Dinner Hall." Itachi said as he pulled Kyuubi towards the Dinner Hall.

"At least we only have to wear these maid's outfits for tonight while our clothes are getting cleaned." Naruto sighed.

"Oh did we mention… as long as you two are our personal servants… those are your permanent uniforms." Sasuke said with a grin.

"**WHAT?" **Both sisters yelled.

"Is it too late for us to go back to prison?" Naruto whined.

"Yes. Now come on. I bet our parents can't wait to see your new outfits." Itachi said opening the doors.

The Mother's "awed" while the Father's shook their heads. The whole dinner was filled with laughter from the parents at the sister's complaints towards the brothers.

"Sorry to leave you so soon, but we must get ready for bed. Come Kyuubi."

"Yes come on Naruto. We can't wait to show you to our rooms."

"Your rooms?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you want to show us your rooms?" Kyuubi questioned.

"Because that is where you two are going to be sleeping." Itachi replied with a smile.

"We're ready to go back to prison. Please? Prison has got to be better than this." Kyuubi whined.

"We'll even kill the person who hired us if you let us go." Naruto pleaded.

"Come you two. *grunt* be reasonable." Sasuke said as he placed Naruto on his good shoulder.

"Besides *grunts* you two have to dress our wounds before bed or did you forgot that you two caused them?" Itachi grunted as he did the same with Kyuubi.

The two girls sighed in defeat as the Uchiha brothers carried them away. Right after a kiss from their parents, both girls whispered… "We hate our lives."

The adults continued their dinner in silence before Fugaku asked a question.

"Why are our sons so perverted?"

"Because of my brother-in-law. I told you not to let them hang out with him so much." Mikoto sighed.

"How is Kakashi Hatake anyway? I haven't seen him in ages." Kushina said happily.

"Yeah. Where is my favorite little pervert, who's best friends with my Father, anyway?" Minato said while resting his head on his limp hand.

"He's in his Study if you want to pay him a visit." Mikoto said in a bored tone.

"I think I'll just do that." Minato said returning to his plate.

"*sigh* This is going to be a some servitude for the girls." Fugaku sighed along with everyone else in an agreement.

…

…

…

Both Naruto and Kyuubi had finished healing Itachi and Sasuke's wounds before all four lied down in the boy's bed. Naruto and Kyuubi had to wear an oversized t-shirt with the Uchiha Symbol on the back and their hair in one braid while Sasuke wore navy blue pajama pants while Itachi wore black pants. Both were shirtless as they pulled the girls closer. They tried to get away, but the boy's hold was to strong so the only thing they could do is snuggle with the brothers… Although they wouldn't admit it to them or out loud… It wasn't so bad.


	4. Rescued Forced Brides: Part 1

**Chapter 4: Rescued Forced Brides: Part 1**

**Naruto's P.O.V. **

It's been two weeks since Kyuubi and I have been living in the Uchiha Compound, "working" for these two perverts. Kyuubi and Itachi start the day off with a game of hide-n-seek while me and Sasuke play the game "hide-n-try-not-to-kill-him". I will have to admit though that this experience wasn't as bad as we taught. Sure there are times where they try to touch us and we "try" not to kill them. Sure there are times when they tried to look under our skirts. Sure there are times when we had to beat them to a pulp because they tried to sneak peeks while we bathed. But in the end we do get along. When we want to help clean, they pull us away and make us do things with them like take us shopping, get pampered, and to spar with each other. At night Kyuubi and I treat their wounds and then we go to sleep together. But today is different.

Today was the day of the "Finding Your Other Half Ball". This was the first year Kyuubi or I have ever been to one, so I was pretty excited. But while I tried to sleep… I could tell something had been off. This morning when we woke up, Sasuke and Itachi had brought us breakfast in bed and then when it was time for us to get dressed… our outfits were gone.

"**KYUUBI? WHERE ARE OUR CLOTHES?"**

"That's funny; I thought you hated that maid's uniform?"

"**I DO, BUT THAT OUTFIT IS BETTER WEARING A TOWLE!"**

"Lady Kyuubi, Lady Naruto. Sorry for running late with your new clothes."

"TenTen. We've told you about calling us that." Kyuubi said as she put a hand on TenTen's shoulder.

"Sorry, but Masters Sasuke and Itachi said give you these."

TenTen handed Kyuubi two black boxes and handed me two navy blue boxes, both the Uchiha Fans on them.

"What are these?" I asked shaking the boxes.

"These are the clothes the young perverts wanted you to wear so they could show you off before the big dance tonight."

"She's right." We both turned to see Sasuke and Itachi leaning against the door frame wearing white buttoned down, collared shirts and black slacks and dress shoes.

"What kind of husbands would we be if Sasuke and I showed the two of you off in your maid's outfit?" Itachi said with a small smile.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" **I said as I pointed a finger at them.

"We just stopped by to see if you two got your new out fits." Sasuke said walking over to my side.

"**AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY **_**"WHAT KIND OF HUSBANDS WOULD YOU BE?" **_Kyuubi yelled.

"It means exactly as it sounds like my sweet vixen. Sasuke and I decided to make the two of you our wives and therefore decided to dance with the two of you for the whole the night. I would say you should feel honored, but actually we're the ones who are truly honored." __

"_**We hate you." **_Kyuubi growled.

"Aw come one you don't really mean that." Itachi cooed in Kyuubi's ear

"Well…" Kyuubi and I froze and blushed when we felt their lips touch our cheeks. "Brother let's leave them so they can get dressed." Sasuke said as he, and Itachi left.

"Before the end of this night… I say we kill them." I said as I glared at the door.

"Agreed." Kyuubi replied doing the same.

We set the boxes down on the stone floor and opened them. In the big boxes were two long Qipao dresses. They both had a v-shaped collar, made out of silk; no sleeves, fully lined, invisible zippers, fox designs, and both had one long tail in the front and the back. About an inch and a half from where our thighs would be, the dress spilt **(1). **My dress was orange with sky blue line. Kyuubi's dress was blood red with black line. In the smaller boxes were two pairs of high heeled, open toed, ankle height shoes. Mine were light blue and Kyuubi's were black **(2). **

"They were serious. Weren't they Kyuubi?" I asked holding the dress.

"Huh?"

"They were serious about making us their brides." I said as I looked into her eyes.

"_Her eyes look empty. Is she confused? She isn't alone."_

"Yeah. I guess they are."

"Kyuubi. Should we?"

"Looks like the notorious Kitsune Shimai have grown a soft spot for the Uchiha brothers."

We looked up to see Temari, Karin, and Tayuya standing in front of us.

"**WE HAVE NOT!" **I yelled.

"Yes you have. We can all see it." Tayuya said.

"Don't worry we won't tell them that you like them." Karin said as she squatted in front of us.

"Thanks." Kyuubi and I whispered.

"(**nods) **Right. Now come on. We need to get you ready." Temari said.

TenTen and Tayuya let one bang cover one side of our faces and put the rest of our long hair into a creative bun. Temari painted Kyuubi's nails black and Karin painted my nails sky blue. We got dressed and met Mom and Dad before Queen Mikoto would introduced us

"_I've never thought I would hate attention so much."_

**Sasuke and Itachi's P.O.V.**

**Sasuke: **Times New Roman

**Itachi: **_**Bold**_**/**_**Italic**_

Itachi and I were talking to all our friends when my Mother came through the front doors.

"**May I proudly introduce the royal Uzumaki Family! Queen Kushina, King Minato, and their beautiful children Princesses Kyuubi and Princess Naruto!"**

I thought my heart stopped.

_**I thought my heart stopped.**_

Naruto never looked so beautiful. I mean she always looks beautiful, but right now… She looks like the Goddess above all Goddesses. That dress I bought her hugged her body nicely. She looked so perfect. From head to toe… she was everything and more.

_**In the beginning I was just playing when I called Kyuubi a vixen. Sure I thought she was the most beautiful person in the world, but now… the way she marveled under the sun was breath taking. It only makes my heart race faster.**_

**Normal P.O.V.**

The parents left to talk with the rest of the kings and queens of the other kingdoms while Itachi and Sasuke walked over to Naruto and Kyuubi.

"You look beautiful Kyuubi." Itachi said as he kissed Kyuubi's hand.

"You said my name?" Kyuubi said through her blush.

"Of course. We are to be married, why shouldn't I call you by your first time."

"Whoa slow your road. Who said anything about marring you?"

"You can't deny the inedible. But don't worry I'll still call you my sweet vixen."

"_**Watch it Ketsunoana**_** (4). **_**I have one of my very sharp knives hidden under this nice expensive dress." **_Kyuubi said as she patted her thigh. _**"It would be a shame if I got blood on it. It would be an even bigger shame if it was yours. Even though it doesn't matter to me. Another mark on your body is just another notch under my belt." **_

"That's one of your many qualities that makes me want you even more. I love a feisty girl. It's entertaining. Now shall we go and greet _**our**_ guest?"

"*****sigh* Lead the way." Kyuubi said as she shook her head and followed Itachi towards a group of older looking people.

"I feel sorry for Itachi." Naruto sighed.

"Don't worry__about him. He can handle himself."

"Well that depends on what her anger level is."

"Your sister is too violent. It's a good thing I get the least violent sister." Sasuke said as he reached for Naruto, but was stopped when she grabbed his wrists and twisted his arm behind his back.

"_**She isn't the only one who has a few weapons under her dress. I'd watch yourself if I were you. Oh and by the way… if anything I'm the more dangerous one. I know how to do things that will blow your mind. Maybe if you live long enough I'll tell you."**_

"Ha-ha I knew you were going to be fun. Now I really can't wait to make you mine."

Naruto was confused. She let go of him. He searched her eyes and only found confusion.

"Is something wrong Naruto?"

"This is the first time Kyuubi or I ever threatened people and they weren't afraid."

"Oh believe me we are."

"What?"

"We're just good at hiding it. Now you ready?"

"*sigh* Ready as ever."

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I followed Sasuke to meet his group of friends. Too bad mine were there too. I laughed as I had to tell Kiba, Choji, Shino, and Hinata what happened. All of Sasuke's friends wanted to kiss me. I had to get away. I wondered through the garden the tried and find some peace and quiet. I lost myself the further I walked into the garden. What caught my eye was a long Swimming Pool Bridge **(5).** As I stepped along the bridge, I could hear the clicking of my heels along the planks. After a few minutes of walking, I saw a girl that looked sort of familiar. She had a pink, thick bang, that covered the right side of her face and emerald green eyes, while the rest of it was pulled into a big bun with one clear hair stick angled in her bun. She wore a maroon kimono that went past her fingers, with pink flowers, a black obi, and pink open-toed heeled sandals.** (7)**. She was sitting in the center of the garden sipping tea.

"I can see you. Why are you here?" She said as she put her tea down and looked at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Who are you pinky?"

"I am Princess Sakura Haruno. From the Haruno Kingdom. I have come here for the ball, of course, and to woo Sasuke's heart from the likes of you."

"Excuse me?"

"I've heard a rumor. They say that a long blond princess has captured Prince Sasuke's heart. I aim to remove that grip you hold over him."

"Well you can have him. I don't want anything to do with him." I said as I crossed my arms and turned around.

"It's understandable. Trash like you doesn't have any taste." She said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" I yelled at her.

"So it's true what they say about true blonds huh?" She said as she waved her fan back and forth.

"**You got something to say to me Pinky?"**

"Are you prepared to fight for him?"

"**I'M PERPARED TO KICK YOUR ASS!" **I yelled as I started to reach for my knife along my thigh.

"_**Princess Sakura. I'm surprised."**_

Suddenly there was a rustling among the leaves before a fair skin man with long brown hair and purple eyes appeared next to her. He wore the same thing a Sasuke and his hair was tailed at the end with a white ribbon.

"Prince Neji Hyuuga. What are you doing here?" Sakura yelled.

"I had just showed up when I heard arguing and went to investigate and look who I find…"

"Well leave. I have important business to "discuss" with Princess Naruto here. So run along."

"Well actually I have something else to tell you. Prince Sasuke says he wanted you to come here. He said he wanted to tell you something important."

"Really? Sasuke wants to see me? Well Naruto, looks like I have to leave. My future husband is calling. Later." Sakura said before she disappeared.

"Thanks uh… Neji."

"You're welcome. Such an annoying little girl isn't she? Oh I'm sorry. I didn't get to properly introduce myself." He bent kneeled on one knee and kissed my hands. "My name is Neji Hyuuga. Of the Hyuuga Kingdom. It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Naruto Uzumaki."

"How do you know me?" I said through my blush.

"My cousin Hinata is one of your friends. She talks about you all the time."

"You're Hinata's cousin? She never talks about you."

"Well our family's aren't exactly close. You see we're separated into two branches. I belong to the Main Branch."

"And she doesn't?"

He nodded his head. "Well shall we go back?"

"Uh… sure."

"_This guy isn't bad. I can't wait to see the jealous look on Sasuke's face."_

**Kyuubi's P.O.V.**

Itachi showed me off to all his friends as if I was some type of trophy. Temari had to pull Itachi away for a little while and left me here to deal with his perverted friends. They kept bugging me for my hand in marriage.

"_Boy I can't wait for the ball tonight."_

My blood started to race. I had to get away.

"_*__**sigh* **__Sorry sis."_

"**Hey look it's my younger sister!"**

I shouted and they all turned around to the direction I pointed, giving the perfect time to escape. I ran into the garden and hid in some bushes.

"***sigh* **Good. They're gone."

"_**Hiding in the bushes Princess Kyuubi? How unbecoming of you."**_

I looked up to see a bleach blond with blue eyes sitting on the edge of the water fountain. **(8) **She had one long band hanging in her face while the rest of it was tied into one long ponytail with a green hair crunchy. She wore a long purple kimono, with the sleeves going past his finger tips, with green trim, a green and black obi and fan and black open-toed sandals.

"Who are you?" I asked coming out of the bushes.

"I am InoYamanaka. Princess of the Yamanaka Kingdom and I am here to take Prince Itachi away from you."

"Huh?"

"I had my eye on the Prince for a long time now and then all of a sudden I hear this rumor that a feisty red head has caught his attention. You will not have him as long as I'm breathing."

"You're delusional. I don't~"

"**Delusional! Is it true that Prince Itachi is infatuated with you?"**

"Yes, but I don't want him."

"Hump. Ugly and blind. A horrible combination for a princess."

"_**Oh I'm ugly and blind? Well at least I don't look like a pigged face, dragon breathe, retard!"**_

"**TAKE THAT BACK FISH LIPS!"**

"**NEVER TOAD LICKER!"**

"**ARG! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!"**

"_**COME OVER HERE… AND I'LL SLICE YOU!" **_I hissed.

"**IS THAT A THREAT?"**

"_**MORE LIKE A PLEASUABLE PROMISE TO ME!"**_

"_**Ladies. You shouldn't be fighting."**_

I turned to see this man, who looks like he's a hypothermic shark. His skin was pale blue with small white eyes and spiky black hair. His outfit was similar to Itachi's. Even though he looked scary, I could sense that he was gentle.

"_**Kisame." **_Ino hissed.

"Princess Ino. Long time no see."

"**CUT THE CRAP! WHAT ARE YOU HERE?"**

"I just came here to deliver a message from Prince Itachi. He says that he wanted to see you."

"**Really? Well I better not keep him waiting! We'll continue this later **_**Princess**_**.** **See Ya!"**

She disappeared in a white. I turned my head to look at this man. My fire red eyes meet his small white ones.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"She was annoying. Plus I just wanted to get you alone so I could speak with you." He grabbed my hand gently and kissed it. "My name is Kisame Hoshigaki. Prince of the Hoshigaki Kingdom. It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Kyuubi Uzumaki."

"You've heard of me."

"Of course. You are the fairest Princess in all of the land. How could I not?"

"You flatter me."

"That's what I do. Now would you accompany me back to the main part of the party?"

"Lead the way."

"_I wonder how Itachi would act if he saw this? Guess I'd better find out."_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Both Naruto and Kyuubi arrived at the same time to see two pissed off Uchiha brothers. They didn't say a word as they grabbed the girls and went inside. Their Mother thought it was their way of telling her it's time for them to get ready for the Ball. Once everyone was dismissed Neji, Sakura, Kisame, and Ino were plotting as they walked back to their hotel.

"_Before tomorrow night is over. They will be ours."_Each one of them thought.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**(1) PICTURE'S SAKURA'S OUTFIT, WITHOUT THE SHORTS AND DESIGNS. HERE'S ALSO A LIKE TO GET A GENERAL IDEA ABOUT THE TOP OF THE OUTFIT. REMOVE THE TWO SIDES BY THE BLACK LINE. **.com/browse/view_?psku=W117&color_sku=85&view_type=0

**(2) THEIR SHOES ARE JUST LIKE TSUNADE'S. HERE'S THE LINK TO SEE WHAT THE SHOES LOOK LIKE: **.com/?qh=§ion;=&q=Tsunade%27s+outfit#/d1ylikn

**(3) THE LINK TO SEE WHAT THEIR HAIR LOOKS LIKE **.com/image/sakura/rose_?o=22

**(4) Ketsunoana means Ass**

**(5) HERE'S THE PICTER OF THE BRIDGE **.

**(6) HERE'S THE PICTURE **

.

**(7) HERE'S SAKURA'S KIMONO **.com/?q=Kimono Sakura&order=9&offset=120#/doyhtp

**(8) HERE'S INO KIMONO **.com/image/ino%20kimono/xXnikichanXx/ino%20yamanaka/880651-ino_by_pontso_?o=17


	5. Rescued Forced Brides: Part 2

**Chapter 5: Rescued Forced Brides: Pt 2**

**Kyuubi's P.O.V.**

After our encounters with the crazy girls and the kind of cute guys, we were carried off by the idiotic brothers. Even though I couldn't hear what Sasuke was talking to Naruto about, but I'm pretty sure it's the same talk Itachi's having with me.

As soon as we got in the room, Itachi locked the door, threw me on the bed, and straddled my hips. He held each of my wrists on both sides of my head. We stared into each other's eyes. Neither of us said a word. He moved down and captured my lips. My eyes slowly closes as I accepted and relaxed into the kiss.

"_I can't resist him anymore. I have never felt this way."_

He let go of my wrists. I laced my fingers in his hair to pull him deeper into the kiss while his arms wrapped around my waist. I found myself falling deeper for him.

"_Damn Uchihas. How is it they can get anything they want?"_

He makes my heart flutter. I can't seem to focus when I'm around him. I'm constantly blushing. In just a few short weeks, he has managed to sweep me off my feet. But despite how he makes me feel… I don't know if I can call it love yet. All I know is that it's more than lust. Maybe it is love… and maybe I've become oblivious and naïve about it. I'm not sure of anything, except what this moment is to us.

He slowly pulls back to look into my eyes. He grabs my hand. When he fell, in a sitting position, he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Kyuubi. I'm sorry if I get jealous like that, but I hate when I see you with someone else. Smiling and laughing like you were. I know he's my friend, but I don't trust other men around you. How can I when this constant fear of losing the woman I love hangs over my head."

Tears started to sting my eyes. I put my forehead to his chest while my hands snaked between us and gripped the front of his shirt.

"_**How can you… be sure of what you say? You knew me for a few weeks! You're the second person who told me that you loved me, but the last guy who told me that broke my heart and me! So tell me what makes you different! How can you be sure that you love me Itachi?"**_ I cried. He held me closer as he massaged my back.

"Do you want to tell me?" Itachi asked never looking away from the wall he was staring at.

"… … This boy who lived in my village told me he loved me. I only believed him because I was sure that I loved him too. We were to be married a long time ago, but he betrayed my feelings. I caught him with another woman, they were kissing. He told me that she kissed him right when I showed up. Because I was blinded by love, I believed him and we continued with our "love" until our wedding day. I had caught him in bed with the same woman. This time I wasn't blind by love… it was rage. I had cut my wedding dress to the appropriate length so I could fight in it. At my wedding… I murdered two people. The only reason no one outside the village, besides you, doesn't know is because my parents made it a law to never discuss it outside the village. No one did. They all had the same thought. They said he dissevered it. Even though I hated the bastard. Every now and again I still mourn. That's why I've become bitter. That anger has allowed me to become the famous assassin I am today. In the end I destroyed the dress. And threw it away… along with their bodies."

For the longest time he didn't say anything for the longest time. He only continued to massage my back and tightened his hold on me.

"_I wonder what he thinks about me now?"_

"I'm sorry, Kyuubi… is that why you feel the way you do?" I only nodded. "Do you still want to know my answer?" I nodded. "My heart."

"What?" I asked, looking at his face. He smiled a sweet smile before speaking again.

"My heart tells me. It speaks to me. In my dreams. In my head. Everywhere. It calls to me. Its screams your name. It aches for you. You are the one it wants. You are the one I want. That is my answer."

I was shocked.

"_He really does care for me. A part of me wants to run away and continue to never trust another man again, but something louder is telling me to stay."_

My grip on his shirt tightens as I leaned back into his chest.

"I don't know if I can say it… Not yet anyway." I whisper.

"It's ok. Take your time. I will wait for your answer when you are ready."

"Thank you." I whispered in his chest.

He kisses my forehead before gently putting me on the bed. "Sorry my Dear Princess, but I must get ready for the Ball tonight. After you're bath Temari and Tayuya will be in here to help you get dressed. See you tonight on the dance floor." He said as he shut the door.

I stayed behind for a few minutes before I headed to the bath room.

"_Your Heart" huh? May I should learn to do that again."_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the hot water, completely oblivious of everything around me. Sasuke is the only thing on my mind at the moment. That conversation had taken me back.

There were so many instances where plenty of boys have told me they loved me, but I knew better. I knew that there was lust behind those words. I knew there's a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. But at that moment when Sasuke told me he was in love with me… my heart stopped.

"_Only one other has ever told me they were in love with me. I believed him because I loved him to, but in the end… I got my heart broke. That's probably why I'm so ruthless." _

At first I didn't want to believe him.

"_I didn't want to get hurt."_

That conversation sent me into an emotional conflict.

"_What am I to do?"_

_**Flashback to Naruto and Sasuke**_

When we finally reached the room Sasuke held me against the door, between his two strong arms. I didn't notice it until later, but he had locked the door. He leaned towards my lips as a fight between me and a blush was underway. I could feel his breath on my lips as he whispered "Mine" before kissing me.

"_His lips fit perfectly with mine. They're so warm and comforting."_

I gripped the front of his shirt to deepen the kiss. I could feel as his armssnaked to my hips and pulled me closer.

"_Our bodies mold together so perfectly. It seems as though we were meant to be."_

He pulls away and looks in my eyes. "Naruto…" He lies on the floor, bringing me with him. He lied on the floor, both arms wrapped around me tightly, while my head rested on his chest. He didn't say a word while he massaged my back. We stayed like this for a few minutes before decided to speak. "Naruto… I love you…"

My eyes widen in shock. My body raced. I wanted to cry.

"Don't… Please just don't." I whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I… don't want to get hurt again."

"Naruto…?"

"About a year ago… this boy, who lived in my village, was going to be my husband. I loved him and I thought he loved me. He made me feel so happy. We would play games with each other all the time. Or sometimes we would just lay here like this on the grass. My heart only would beat for him, but one day… my heart stopped beating. One day we were at my manor alone. We were making out and then things got to serious. He wanted to have sex with me, but I wasn't ready. He didn't care. He tried to rape me, but I had just enough strength to push him off of me and grab my weapons. I cried the whole time. I didn't want to kill him, but I had to. When my parents and Kyuubi came home, they found me crying in the corner, the walls were covered in his blood and he was lying on the floor. Before that event, I was going to be the assassin while Kyuubi was going to be the thief, but my parents knew that I was the more emotional one so they couldn't risk us getting caught with my errors in making it look like an accident."

"Naruto…"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I want to believe you, but…"

"It's ok, Naruto. You don't have to tell me you love me. I know you want to tell me something. I only told you that I loved you so you'd know how I feel. I don't want you to say anything until you are absolutely sure of your feelings for me. I can wait."

"Thanks…" I whispered against his chest.

He let me stay on his chest for a few more minutes until H sat up and up me on the bed. He kneeled in front of me, took both my hands, and kissed each finger before looking at me. "I have to go and get ready for the Ball tonight. I'll be waiting to dance with you. After your bath, return to the room and TenTen and Karin will be here to help get you ready for the Ball. I'll see you there." He kissed my forehead before leaving me alone in the room. I stayed there for a few more minutes, rubbing my hands, before I went to the Bath House.

"_I wish someone would tell me what I should do."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

A disturbance of the water brought me out of my trance.

"Kyuubi…?"

"The Uchiha brothers sure can change people huh?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm getting out. I'll see you at the Ball."

"Huh? Oh right… See ya Naruto."

"_She seemed as dazed as I am. Even though I hate to admit it… They're good."_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naruto walked from the Bath House to Sasuke and her room in a bath towel, not caring who saw. When she opened the door, TenTen and Karin were waiting for her. Karin held a box while TenTen grabbed Naruto's hand and told her to sit on the floor while she did her hair. After TenTen fixed Naruto's hair in a fancy ponytail with the hair curled and placed on her right shoulder, Karin helped lace her into an orange, sleeve-less, strapless, dress with orange flower designs on the bottom of sky blue ruffling **(1)**.

"You look so beautiful. I'm confident that you and Kyuubi will be the fairest at this Ball." Karin cooed as she hugged Naruto.

"I agree. The young Masters won't be able to take their eyes off of you two." TenTen agreed as she pulled Karin off of Naruto.

"Are you two coming?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. We'll be there. But we wanted to make sure you looked your best before we got ready. But don't worry, we maybe a little late but we'll be there." Karin said.

"Thanks guys. Well looks like Sasuke awaits." Naruto said as she got up and walked to the door.

"Go get your man." TenTen said.

Naruto nodded as she walked to through the hallway. She stopped when she got to the top of the stairs that lead to the west wing, where Sasuke's room resided. She looked straight ahead and gasped when she saw Kyuubi.

Her hair was in the same style, except some of it trailed down her back. Her dress was blood red with black design, strapless and sleeveless too **(2). **They stared at each other for the longest time before smiling at each other. Naruto mouthed the words, "You ready?" and Kyuubi just nodded.

The room was dead silent as the two sisters descended down the stairs, the hands not holing the railing, hold the dress so they wouldn't trip. As they descended down the stairs, they had soft smiles on their faces as they stared at their "husbands". The only sound that was heard was glasses falling on the floor. The lower Kyuubi and Naruto got, the closer Itachi and Sasuke got to them. Each Uchiha held out their hands for their "wives".

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

When I saw Kyuubi descend down those stairs it seemed like she had me under a spell. My glass slipped out of my hand and shattered on the floor along with everyone else's. She was like a magnet, drawing me closer to her with every step. When we came face to face, I held out my hand for her. She gently put her hand in mine and together we walked onto the dance floor.

"_Her skin is so soft. She looked so beautiful. I wanted to put this rose that I had in my black tuxedo jacket in her hair, but it wouldn't show up because of her hair color."_

She blushed as I kissed her hand. "You cleaned up nicely." She said through her brush.

"Tell me… How is it that you seem to get more and more beautiful with each passing second?"

"I don't know… Maybe it's just you." Kyuubi said with a playful grin which caused me to blush and smile too.

"Well then I truly am lucky to have you at my side."

"Aren't you getting a little too excited over something that may not happen?"

"No." I wrapped one arm around her waist, our hands were still together, and she placed her free hand on my chest. "I'm getting excited over something that _**will **_happen."

"*chuckles* And now you tell me… How do you know?"

"Because I'd be damn if I let you go."

We both started to laugh. I was shocked when she rested her head on my tuxedo jacket. "Then you'd better hold on tight." I tightened my grip around her waist.

"_I can only hold on as tight as you'll let me."_

The music started and we started to glide across the floor with all eyes on me.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I wanted to cry. The way she radiated in the light of the Ball Room. I didn't care if my glass shattered on the floor. The smile on her face was so soft, like her person. She makes every part of my body race. I slowly walked over to her and held my hand out. She gently placed her hand in mine. I placed the flower, which was in my black tuxedo jacket packet, and put it in her hair before I kissed her forehead. We didn't say a word as I lead her onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arm around her waist; she placed her hand on my shoulder, I tightened me grip on her hand, the band played, and we started to dance. The whole time, I was looking into her eyes.

"_They're so full of mixed emotions. I think this whole time she just needs someone to show her what true love is. But can I do it."_

"Sasuke…" She said snapping out of my gaze.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say… thank you for earlier."

"You're welcome. You know I think I finally figured out the puzzle that is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh really…? And what pray tell is the last piece?" She said with a teasingly smile.

"I think the last piece is… love."

"Love huh?"

I nod.

"Aw come one. I know you Sasuke. There's more to that answer than that. Care to elaborate?"

"Well after I left you in our room, all I could think about was you and that story you told me~"

"Sasuke. I didn't mean to tell you that story. That was my memory; therefore it is my burden to bare alone. I don't~" I put a finger to her lips to stop her from finishing that sentence.

"It's rude to interrupt people, before there're finished talking. As I was saying… As I was thinking I came to the conclusion… I want to get stronger for you. I want to be able to protect you from anyone harming you again. I don't anyone causing you pain, mentally, physically, or emotionally. I know I can't always be there, but I'm going to try my hardest to be there as much as I can."

"Sasuke… Why do you want to do this?"

"Because… How can I be king, if I can't even protect my wife?"

"I'm not your wife."

"No, but I'm planning on it."

"How do you know I will accept?"

"I don't know. But I'm waiting. And I will keep waiting until you say yes."

"You're determined."

"More like driven."

She only smirked before letting her head rest on the crook of my neck. I kiss the top of her head while smiling. As I lead her through the dance, she follows. Our bodies moved together as though it was automatic. No one said a word. I let a smile grace my lips as we danced. Only when I looked around did I notice that Itachi and Kyuubi were across from us in the same position and everyone else was on the dance floor. Both our parents were dancing with each other. Itachi or I weren't fazed by all the glares in the room. The men glared at us while the women glared at the girls. The only thing we did was just smiled at each other. My gaze was brought back when I saw Naruto's blue eyes staring at me.

"What?"

"How strong do you want to get Sasuke?"

"Strong enough and more… Why?"

"I was wondering because I think you're pretty strong now."

"Really?" I said as I arched an eyebrow.

"Well you did beat me didn't you."

"That was just a fluke. You're the better fighter."

"Well I am the best."

"I wouldn't know." I said with a smirk.

"Perverted as always." She said shaking her head.

"_Another reason I want to get stronger is because I want to be at your side when you take the field."_

**Normal P.O.V.**

The Ball progressed through the night and everyone was having fun. The girls danced together. Naruto and Kyuubi tangled with Sasuke and Itachi. There were a couple of times when It was time to spin out their partners and they "accidentally" got spun into Neji's and Kisame's arms while Sakura and Ino were spun into Sasuke and Itachi's arms. But none the less it was a fun night… but what happens next will put a damper on things.

**Author's Note**

**HERE'S THE DESIGN OF NARUTO'S DRESS LOOKS LIKE. PRESS THE BUTTONS AT THE TOP TO SEE THE WHOLE DRESS. WHERE THE WHITE IS, REPLACE IT WITH SKY BLUE AND REPLACE THE PINK WITH ORNAGE.**

.com/Merchant2/4.16/modules/system/prodscrnshots_?store_code=SE&ssaction=popup&id=3574&offset=1

**HERE'S THE DESIGN OF KYUUBI'S DRESS. REPLACE THE MAROON WITH BLOOD RED AND THE SILVER WITH BLACK.**

.com/Merchant2/4.16/modules/system/prodscrnshots_?store_code=SE&ssaction=popup&id=3574&offset=1


	6. Rescued Forced Brides: Pt: 3

**Chapter 6: Rescued Forced Brides: Pt: 3**

**Normal P.O.V. **

The night dragged on Naruto and Kyuubi danced with Sasuke and Itachi. When the clock struck twelve, the girls started to get sleepy. They turned to the boys and talked to them before retiring upstairs.

"Well Sasuke, I have to admit… tonight was actually quite festive. I had fun." Naruto said with a small grin on her face.

"I'm glad." Sasuke replied.

"But we are getting tire, so we shall take our leave." Kyuubi said to Itachi.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Itachi asked.

"No. We're big girls."

"Kyuubi's right. We can make it upstairs ourselves." Naruto added.

"Alright. We'll be up after we dismiss the guests." Sasuke said as he held Naruto by the shoulders.

"I won't hold my breath." Naruto teased.

Both girls walked to the top of the stairs and said goodnight to each other before disappearing into their rooms to get ready for bed.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I said goodnight to my sister before I went into Sasuke's and my room.

"_I really didn't want to take the dress off, but I knew I couldn't wear it forever."_

I took the dress off, bathed, said goodnight to TenTen and Karin, before I got ready to put my hair into a braid when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." The last person I wanted to see popped her head into the room. "Sakura? What do you want?" I said turning back to brushing my hair.

"Just wanted to tell you that Sasuke wanted you, but before you go can I talk to you about something?" She asked as she sat on our bed.

"What is it?" I said as I put the brush down and turned to her.

"Well I figured we got off to the wrong foot, and since I came to terms with Sasuke accepting you as his wife… I figured we should at least try to get along. What do you say Naruto? Can we start over?" Sakura said as she held her hand out.

I turned my head back to the mirror and crossed my arms. "I guess." I huffed.

"Oh thank you Naruto. I can tell we'll be the best of friends." She loudly squealed. "Oh and by the way… Sasuke's still in the Ball Room. Well goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she skipped out of our room. My arms were still crossed as I looked in the mirror.

"Well, better go see what Sasuke wants." I said as I stood up and fixed my white tank top and sky blue wrists lengthen shorts.

"_I never knew their carpet was so cold."_

My bare feet were cold when they came in contact with the carpet. As I walked the empty hallway, I ran my fingers threw my hair, but stopped when I felt a disturbance. I slowed to look around. As soon as I turned my back, I was hit in the head with a powerful force. I stumbled forward and backwards, fighting to stay conscious. I had to lean against the wall for support, but then another powerful force hit me again and I slowly slipped to the floor. A cold breeze swept over my body as my vision went from blurry to black. The last thing I saw were my fingers, hair sprawled on the floor, and someone's feet and ankles.

**Kyuubi's P.O.V.**

After my bath, I dressed in a body hugging white tank top and black wrist lengthened shorts. I sat in front of the mirror and started to brush my hair but stopped when I heard a knock at the door. I got up to open the door, but no one was there. Just as I was about to shut the door, a gold bracelet was lying at my feet. I picked it up and examined it. When I shook it, some green gas sprayed out. While coughing and gagging, I threw it somewhere and stumbled into the hallway. I was fighting to stay conscious as I felt myself slowly slipping. I was on my hands and knees when I felt someone pinch the junction between my shoulder and neck. I took a swung at the person, but they backed away. Unable stay awake any longer, I collapse on the floor. I felt my red hair cover my body like a blanket as my vision went black and my breathing slowed.

**Normal's P.O.V.**

Itachi and Sasuke were saying their goodbyes to their guest until their servants came running down the stairs in a fit of panic.

"**MASTERS SASUKE! MASTER ITACHI!" **TenTen shouted.

"What is it TenTen?" Sasuke said as he grabbed her.

"**LADIES KYUUBI AND NARUTO ARE… GONE!" **She replied.

"**WHAT?" **Both the boys shouted.

Sasuke's grip on TenTen tightened as he played various situations in his head.

"_What if she's hurt? What if…"_

"TenTen. Tell me everything." Sasuke commanded.

"When all four of us went to check on them…. They were gone."

"We checked the Bath House and every other place they would've gone, but they were nowhere to be found."

Sasuke looked down towards the floor. It seemed as though he was searching for an answer in the pattern in the carpet. His head slowly rose up and looked at Itachi. Both brothers turned to look at their servants before pushing passing them.

"_**Temari, Tayuya. Grab my weapons. I'll meet you in my room."**_ Itachi said as he walked to the East Wing, where his bedroom resided.

"_**Same goes for you two, TenTen, Karin." **_Sasuke commanded as he headed to the West Wing.

"**Yes Masters." **The four girls bowed as they headed to the Weapon Room.

"Your boys are committed to my daughters." Minato said with a small smile played across his face.

"You have no idea, my friend." Fugaku replied with the same smile.

"_**Yeah! We're going to be grandmothers!" **_Mikoto and Kushina sang together.

…

…

…

Both pairs of servants brought their Masters their swords, first-aid pouches, and poison pouches. Both Uchiha bothers stood at the top of their manor's outside wall, staring at the empty night sky. Their black capes and hair blew in the harsh wind, their black, no-sleeved turtlenecks shirts and black tight pants hugged their bodies nicely, their Family's Fan was tattooed on their shoulders, and their black ankle lengthened Shinobi sandals were laced tightly. Their black gloved hands held the hilt of their blades tightly. They strapped on white and red fox masks before departing… for their "friend's" hideaway, by following their "wife's" chakra trail.

…

….

…

**In The Conference Room**

"**YOU IDIOTS! WHEN I SAID BRING THEM HERE UNCONSIOUS, I DIDN'T MEAN BEAT THEM SENSLESS!" **Kisame screamed at the girls. Sakura just ran a hand through here long pink hair while Ino yawned and looked elsewhere.

"Calm down Kisame. All that matters is that they are here and that they weren't severely injured." Neji said as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and arms folded over his chest.

"**BUT~" **Kisame started, but stopped and then sighed. "You're right. You know Itachi and Sasuke are going to be peeved when they find out their precious Princesses have been swept away from under their noses." He said through a wide grin.

"I know, but they won't be able to find us, so we have nothing to worry about. Let's just sit back and enjoy our treasures." Neji said as he pushed off the wall and placed a hand on Kisame's shoulder.

…

…

…

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

My eyes fluttered opened as I awakened from my slumber. I sat up, head throbbing, and looked around to see where I was.

"_Where am I?"_

My vision was still blurry as I tried to focus. I slowly turned my head and realized that I was being kept in an empty candle lit room. I tried to move my body, but I couldn't because my wrists were bound behind my back and my legs were tied up. The only thing I could do was sit up and try to figure a way out of here. It had to be about five minutes after I woke up when I heard the door open.

"Neji?"

"Yes, it is me, my fair Princess."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to pay you a visit." He replied as he squatted in front of me.

"I don't understand. What's going on Neji? Where am I?"

"I have gracefully asked my friend Sakura to kidnapped you and bring you to my hideout."

"Why?" I asked as I scooted back, closer to the wall.

"For this…"

His fingers trailed to the top of my white tank top and pulled it down, exposing part of my chest. I tried to squirm as he leaned over the place in my chest, where my heart would be. I felt his lips gently touch my chest as a bright light radiated off my chest. I looked down and saw this circle, surrounding a heart with the initial 'N' inside it. Just as he was about to explain, an explosion was heard in the distance. When I tried to sense what was going on, I sensed Sasuke's chakra.

"_Sasuke…?"_

"Damn it." I heard Neji said before turning to look at me. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I have an annoying insect to get rid of first. Please wait here and be safe." Neji grabbed his sword and rushed out the door towards Sasuke. "Oh and by the way…" He stopped and turned to me. "Try not to move so much… It's for your own good."

"_Oh no, Sasuke! I have to help him."_

Just as I tried to move again, I stopped when I felt this burning sensation course through my heart.

"_What is this pain?"_

I looked around to try and find something I can use to cut these ropes. When I looked around, there wasn't anything other than a candle, so I decided to use that to burn the ropes off. I scooted my way over to the table, stood up, and put my wrists close to the fire. After a few minutes, the ropes snapped and I was free. I untied the ropes around my legs and started to run towards Sasuke. When I got further down the hall I stopped and thought about something.

"_Neji and Sasuke both have weapons… If I want to help Sasuke, than I need some weapons."_

I looked in the hallway to see if maybe they had any weapon decorations hanging. To my disappointment the only thing they had were two fans **(1)**. Both were orange with a sky blue symbol on the right. The ends there were made out of iron. Both were about two and a half wide and three feet tall.

"_Convent, but I'm better with knives. I guess I'm going to have to use these for now."_

I grabbed them off the wall and held them in my hands. It's been a while since I fought with fans so I did had to do a quick refresher. I let them go and they returned to me. They were pretty easier for me to handle once I got used to them. Happy with my abilities and quick movements with the fans in my hands, I continued on the path that would lead me to Sasuke. I ran down the hallway, fans closed and held tightly in my hands, while my arms were behind my back, but stopped at a door. I could feel another person's chakra flowing from behind it. I only decided to enter because I thought that this person may need my help escaping, or that they may know the way out of here… But now I'm starting to regret it_**.**_

**Kyuubi's P.O.V.**

My eyes bolted open as the sound of an explosion woke me up. I groaned as I tried to sit up. My head throbbed and I couldn't move my wrists or legs. My vision cleared and so did my head. While lying on the ground, I tried to figure what was going on. My eyes opened even wider when I realized that I could sense Itachi here.

"_Itachi? He came to rescue me?"_

As I rolled over on my back, I noticed the contents of the room I was being held in. There was a window, a table, and a candle. I noticed there was a wall close by so I scooted over and propped up against it. I tried to fight to stay awake.

"_I need to get out of here. But how?"_

Just as I looked around, I noticed something reflecting off the moon's rays. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I could use it. Just as I was about to scoot over to the shining object, the door swung opened.

"Kisame?"

"Kyuubi. I'm so glad you're alright." He said as he hugged me.

"Kisame, what's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in Neji's and I's secret hideout I asked Ino to kidnapped you and bring you here."

"Why? I taught Itachi was your friend?" I said as I scooted away from him.

"He maybe my friend, but he has something I want… you."

He leaned in closer to my face. I could feel his fingers slowly pull the top of my tank top down and expose my chest. He moved from my face to my chest and kisses it. A light shined as he pulled away. When I looked down, there was a symbol embodied on there. It was a circle around a heart and inside the heart was the letter 'K'.

"There."

"What did you just do to me?" I glared at him.

"I marked you. Now if you excuse me…" He said as he made his way to the door. "Oh and by the way… don't let anyone else kiss you there or you'll die… also if you don't accept me then that mark will burn you from the inside out. Also don't move around so much because the more you move, the faster it'll burn your heart… which also means the faster your death approaches. And I don't want that to happen."

"**Kisame! Tell me how to get rid of this thing!"**

"The only way that symbol will go away is if I die… but I don't see that happening. Try not to miss me to much dear Princess. After I kill Itachi I will be back and we can make all the love you want." Kisame said as he picked up a big bandaged sword-like weapon and walked out the room.

"_I need to hurry."_

I groaned as I scooted over to the shining object. I could feel as the mark started to burn my heart. When I finally got to the shining object, I moved my wrists and they were cut with one slice. I freed my legs and grabbed the candle to observe the object. They were two iron red fans with a black symbol **(1)**. When I picked them up they were about two and a half feet wide and three feet tall.

"_I prefer my swords, but these will have to do."_

Though I am skilled in the art of swordsmanship, I still know how to use these. I swung them around and danced with them to familiarize myself with them. I flung them each which way and stuck with them until I felt I was ready. I began running toward the place where Itachi's charka levels were the strongest. I was almost there when I heard someone yelling for help behind the door next to me. I kicked the door in only to be met by a knife that was thrown at my face, barely missing it. I ignored the blood dripping down my face, from the cut on my left cheek, as I stared into the blue eyes of my enemy.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

It didn't take us very long to get to Neji's and Kisame's hideout. It was a big castle-like building. Itachi and I looked at each other before we used our fire jutsus to blow a giant hole in the west wall of the building. Once I sensed where Naruto was, I rushed off to save her, but was soon intercepted by Neji's sword. I dodged it and jumped back, giving a good amount of distance between us.

"Ha-ha. So you and Itachi really are geniuses." Neji smirked as he picked his sword up and held it in his hands.

"_**Neji?"**_

"Tell me Sasuke… How did you find our hideout?"

"_**Neji! Where is Naruto?" **_I growled.

"Oh don't worry. I'm taking good care of her."

"_**WHERE IS SHE!" **_I sneered as I readied my sword.

"She's upstairs. But what does it matter to you? She doesn't belong to you anymore."

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"**_ I said as I got into my fighting stance.

"What does it matter? You won't be alive long enough to understand." He said also getting into his fighting stance. "Come… Let our blades do the talking."

I stared into his silver eyes before we charged head on at each other. Our blades clashed and we glared at each other. I was determined to slice Neji into little bitty pieces to prove my love for Naruto.

"_Just hang on Naruto… I'm coming."_

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

Once we entered the castle Sasuke jetted off.

"_He must've found Naruto."_

I focused on Kyuubi's chakra. Once I found her, I started running, but stopped when I sensed five water sharks swimming towards me. I sliced them in two to dispel them. I swung my sword to remove the excess water from my blade. My back was turned but I knew exactly who was standing behind me.

"Hello… Kisame. I hoped you enjoyed the party my family threw tonight." I said with my back to him.

"_**Itachi! Cut the crap and let's fight already!" **_Kisame yelled as he held his weapon firmly in hand.

"That's right. You never were one for small talk. Just answer me these last two questions…" I slowly turned to face him. "Why would you take something that belongs to me? And two… _**"WHERE IS SHE?" **_I glared at him with my sword gripped firmly in hand.

"Ha-ha. See this is why you were my best friend. You were just as feisty as a cat. First, she doesn't belong to you anymore. Second, because I wanted her and I figured you don't deserve her. Third… I'll never tell." He said as he held his favorite weapon over his shoulder.

"_**Kisame! What do you mean 'She doesn't belong to me anymore.'?"**_

"As in… well you decide how you wanna take it. You were always a little naïve." He said with a toothy grin.

I flash stepped behind him. "And you were always too slow." I said as I sliced his arm.

He turned and our blades clashed. He got the upper hand kicked me away from him. We were a good distance away from each other. I glared and he just laughed. My eyes were drawn to the cut I just gave him.

"_As I taught. It's going to be hard to kill an old friend… Even if it is for Kyuubi."_

"Come on. Itachi… Don't be like that. Why don't I keep Kyuubi and we could still remain partners. You know, always at my side. Fighting and doing all that fun stuff together like we used to. Come on Itachi… What do you say?" He said holding his hand out towards me.

"Sorry Kisame… but I have a new partner now, and as soon as I'm done with you, _**we're **_leaving."

"Fine. Have it your way…" He smiled, performed some hand signs, five more water sharks appeared, and he pointed his weapon at me. "But I won't make it easy on you… Old Friend."

"You never could just step down." I sighed before we rushed towards each other again.

"_Sorry Kisame… But the only way Kyuubi and I can be happy… you need to die."_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

The burning sensation in my heart grew. At times it became unbearable and others it was ok to manage. It didn't help any whenever Sakura would cut into me, but at least we had the same amount of deep cuts on each other. I was getting really tired, but I wouldn't show it until her sword dragged across my stomach. One of my fans was barely in my hands as I clutched my stomach. I fell on one knee and panted. There was blood running on my left eyelid. There were about ten cuts on my legs and two stab wounds on each leg. There was one long slice from my shoulder to my elbow on my right arm and five slashes on my left arm.

"Aww is the little Princess getting tired?" Sakura teased as she walked in front of me. She had a scowl on her face as she kicked me into the opposite wall. I still had both my fans in my hands as I landed. I grunted as I tried to stand, but she just kicked me back down. I lied in a puddle of blood as she spoke to me. Her hand occasionally rises so she could run to the ends of her pink hair. "Tell me… What is it about you that Sasuke likes the most? Is it your tan skin? Well now it's dirty so that can't be it… Ahh I know…" She grabs me by my, now, dirty blond hair and whispers in my ear. "It's your long blond hair that he loves… Maybe I should cut it. Tell me Naruto. Will he still love you…?" Just as she put her sword to my hair, I elbowed her in the stomach, did a few back flips, while I kneeled down, I flung my fans toward her, she blocked one, but it bounced off her sword and accidentally cut her hair while the other was aimed right for her stomach and got stuck. She fell backwards and mumbled something about her "beautiful" hair. I limped over to her, holding my right arm, I bent down to pick up the fan that cut her hair, pink hairs falling off of it as I picked it up and folded it.

"Sakura… Do you want to know why Sasuke loves me…? It's because I am the opposite of you. I am not concerned with my looks too much, and I'm not possessive. He maybe, but that's just one of the qualities I like about him. He likes me because I'm me and not some wanna be bitch who, even on her deathbed id thinking about her hair." I pried my other fan out of her torso, swung it to get some of her blood off of it, and folded it back up before I walked to the door. I stopped in the doorway to look over my shoulder at her. "You know Sakura… If you weren't so obsessive with Sasuke… maybe we could've been real friends." I staggered out of the room, hoping nothing else would get in my way to Sasuke. I placed my hand over the symbol, as it burned my heart, and grunted in pain.

"_I don't want this place to be my final_ _resting place."_

**Kyuubi's P.O.V.**

Ino was a pretty good knife wielder, but she couldn't hold a candle to my sister. Every now and again she would get a few slices on me, but most of the time she would be doing some fancy flips to escape my fans. We each have a few deep cuts on our bodies. I swung one fan at her while I threw the other. She dodged the first one, but the second fan sliced both her arms before returning to my hand. We stood glaring at each other.

"**Ino! Tell me… Why are you so stuck on Itachi?" **I said as I pointed one fan at her.

"**WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP AND DIE! ONE THOUSAND KNIFE JUTSU!" **She shouted as a thousand knives came hurling at me. I put my fans up to defend myself. The burning in my chest was getting hard to stand and it caused me to lose my grip on one of my fans. That fan was pinned to the wall while two knives went in my legs. I fell in a pool of my own blood, panting. She walked over to me and flipped me over on my back.

"Look at you. So pathetic. Do you really want me to answer your question?" I nodded while panting. "Common sense."

"What?"

"Common sense of course. I mean who wouldn't want to be married to him. He's the next heir to the Fire Country, he's rich, he's the most skilled man alive, and on top of that he's the sexiest man on the planet. He's everything I've been looking for." As she told me this, I started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You're sad. It's not true love you seek. You just lust after him and you're another gold digger. It's no wonder he didn't want you. I bet he could see right through that phony mask of yours."

"**I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SMART MOUTH! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO ROLL OVER AND DIE ALREADY!" **Before she could stab me, I kicked her in the face, rolled over, and freed my fan from the wall. **"YOU BITCH!" **I didn't give her time to do anything. I threw, the knife that was pinning my fan to the wall, at her and then sent my fans after it. I stood up to catch my fans and also to look at her lifeless body. I shook them free of some of her blood before walking over to her. I closed her eyes and gently removed the knife from her head.

"You know Ino… selfish people get everything they deserve in the end, but… even I don't think you deserve this. I wish it didn't end this way, but you know how this game is played… kill or be killed."

I got up and pulled the two knives out of my legs before dragging myself out of the room. When I was halfway down the hallway, a powerful burning sensation hit me hard. I fell on my hands and knees, panting and spitting blood when I heard someone call my name.

"**KYUUBI!" ** I felt Naruto helping me off the ground. "Are you alright sis?" She asked as she helped straighten me up.

"I've been better. What happened to you?"

"Sakura. Let me guess… Ino?" I nodded. "She dead?"

"Just killed her…" I said looking dead ahead. When I turned back to her, Naruto was grabbing her chest and panting. "Naruto~"

"I'm fine. My heart just feel like it's on fire and it's getting worse."

I looked at her chest and saw a symbol on her just. It was like mine except the initial was an 'N'. "Naruto… Did Neji mark you?" She nodded. "This is bad."

"Kyuubi…? What's wrong?"

"Did Neji explain to you what that mark can do?"

"No. He ran out after Sasuke after the explosion. Why?" She said with worry in her voice.

"Because, if you don't accept the person who put the mark there, then it will burn your heart. Also the more you move around the quicker the burning process becomes, and you could die."

"**What? Then how do you get rid of it?"**

"That person has to die."

"Then we better get to Sasuke and Itachi fast, before our time runs out."

"Agreed. It should be easier since they're together now."

"Ok, then. Let's go." Naruto grunted as she got up and together we walked towards Itachi and Sasuke.

"_Please be alright Itachi."_

**Normal P.O.V.**

The battle between Neji, Sasuke, Kisame, and Itachi heated up. Sasuke believed in burning Neji to death, but Neji was just too damn fast while Kisame tried to drown Itachi to death, but Itachi was just to smooth. Neji had managed to lure Sasuke toward where Itachi and Kisame were fighting. He figured that both brothers would accidentally kill each other before the night was over. Too bad that they didn't know that they're better as a team. Itachi pulled off their famous Uchiha Quadruple Attack and sliced both Kisame and Neji on both sides of their bodies.

"Well Sasuke… I knew it." Neji started

"_**What are you blabbering on about now?" **_Sasuke snapped.

"I always taught you were a good fighter and now I see why… It's because you're big brother is here to save your ass whenever you fall down." Neji smirked as he performed some hand signs behind his back. **"Why do you** **fight Sasuke?"**

"_**For Naruto! Why else?"**_

"**What about you Itachi? Do you really fight for Kyuubi?" **Kisame asked as he also performed hand signs behind his back.

"_**If you have to ask that, then you really do have a shark's brain." **_Itachi sneered.

"**Tell us you two… What if these two turn on you?" **Neji said.

"_**What?" **_Both brothers growled.

"**See for yourselves!" **Kisame as he pointed behind them.

Both Sasuke and Itachi turned to look behind them. Their eyes widen when they saw "Naruto and Kyuubi" stroll towards them. Their hands on their hips and an evil grin on their faces.

"Itachi, stop this foolishness. Go back to your little shitless hole of a life. Do you honestly think I would have fall for you by keeping me prisoner in your house? As if. Grow up. I love Kisame. Not you." "Kyuubi" said as she crossed her arms over the chest.

"Yeah Sasuke, you bastard. I never loved you. I fell for Neji the first time I saw him. He has everything and you have nothing. Go home and stay home." Naruto said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"**Kyuubi…? What** **are you saying?" **Itachi asked.

"**Yeah Naruto? What's gotten into you?" **Sasuke also asked.

"**ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID~"**

Just as the fake Kyuubi was about to finish two different colored fans came hurling at the two fakes and dispelled them. When the smoke cleared, the real Kyuubi and Naruto stood in their places. Both covered in blood and shaking while standing in their battle stances.

"_**Shut up."**_ Kyuubi growled.

"_**Yo Neji… Next time you make a clone of me… make sure she speaks the truth and also make sure that she's just as pretty as me." **_Naruto laughed.

"**KYUUBI?"**

"**NARUTO?"**

"Hey Sasuke. How~"

At that very moment both Uzumaki Sisters grabbed their chest and slowly fell to the ground. Itachi and Sasuke rushed to catch them.

"Naruto… Are you ok?" Sasuke asked as he let Naruto lean against him, while her lower half rested on the ground.

"_**Sasuke~" **_Naruto grunted in pain as she gripped her chest.

"**NARUTO! NARUTO, WHAT'S WRONG?"**

"_**Itachi… The mark burns." **_Kyuubi whimpered while grabbing her chest.

"What mark?" Itachi asked.

"_**Neji and Kisame kissed our chests and now there are marks there." **_Kyuubi replied.

Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other before they removed the girl's hands to look at the mark on their chests. Both Uchihas growled as they looked at Neji and Kisame.

"_**NEJI! WHY DID YOU PUT THIS MARK ON MY CHEST? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE CONSEQUENCES OF THIS THING?" **_Naruto screamed as she stood up, fans clenched in her hands. Blood dripped from her hands and off the folded fans. She let out a loud yell before she unfolded her fans and threw them at Neji. He quickly dodged them. Naruto caught them and let out another yell. _**"WHAT ARE THESE MARKS ON OUR CHESTS?"**_

"…"

"_**ANSWER ME!"**_

"They're an engagement symbol. Which means you are engaged to me. In a way… you now belong to me Naruto." Neji said.

"The same goes for you Kyuubi." Kisame said while leaning on his sword. "You're my property now."

"_**THE UZUMAKI SISTERS BELONG TO NO ONE! ESPECIALLY NOT LOW LIVES LIKE YOU!" **_Kyuubi said as she stood up, glared, and pointed both open weapons at Kisame.

"That's not what the symbol on your chest says." Kisame laughed.

"_**KISAME!" **_Kyuubi yelled.

"What are you going to do about it… Sweetheart?" Kisame mocked.

Kyuubi let out a loud yell as her body started to glow blue. She threw one fan towards Kisame; he blocked it with his sword, but the fan kept spinning. Kyuubi ran towards him and started fighting him with the other fan and her hand-to-hand combat skills. She did a round house kick. The first kick knocked the sword out of his hands while the second went to his face, sending him flying. While Kyuubi was fighting with Kisame, Naruto took on Neji. She swung her fans at him while also defending against him. Neji swung his sword, so Naruto did a few back flips to get away. Once she had a good distance away, Naruto threw both her weapons at him. Both flew past his sword and sliced his back before returning to her. Itachi and Sasuke watched in awe at the display in front of them. They would jump in and help, but they didn't want to have to worry about getting chopped up by the girl's massive fans. Kisame and Neji were tired of this meaningless fighting, so they waited until they found and opening before they attacked. While the girls were fighting, both felt a powerful burning sensation hit them like a ton of bricks. When Naruto and Kyuubi were grabbed their chest, Neji hit Naruto in the stomach while Kisame swung his sword and hit Kyuubi in the stomach. Both girls went hurling backwards. Itachi and Sasuke raced to catch them.

"**Naruto? Why is your chest burning?" **Sasuke asked as he held Naruto in his arms.

"It's because we don't accept them. Sorry Sasuke…" Naruto tried to reach her hand towards Sasuke's face, but she fell unconscious.

"**NARUTO? NARUTO!" **Sasuke yelled.

"Itachi… Please finish them… before… it's… too… late…" Kyuubi said before she also fell unconscious. Both girls became limp in the boy's arms as they dropped their fans and their breathing was hitched.

Itachi and Sasuke laid them next to each other before turning to glare Neji and Kisame.

"_**KISAME! WHY DO THEY FEEL PAIN?" **_ Itachi screamed as he pointed his sword at Kisame.

"It's like little Naruto said… It's because they don't accept us." Kisame chuckled.

"_**THAT DOESN'T TELL US ANYTHING!"**_ Sasuke screamed.

"Oh you didn't know? If the person who bares the mark doesn't accept the person who gave them the mark, then the mark will burn their hearts. We tried to tell them not to move so much." Neji sighed.

"_**Why shouldn't they move around?" **_Sasuke said as he pointed his sword at Neji.

"You know cuz it speeds up the burning process." Kisame said as he dug into his ear.

"_**WHAT?" **_Both brothers shouted.

"You better hurry Uchihas… They don't have long until they're dead. Oh and by the way… the only way that the marks will disappear is if the person who put it there is dead. But I don't think you'll be able to do it… You four will die together." Neji said as he readied his sword.

"_**SHUT UP!" **_

Both the brothers yelled as they charged at their opponents. Itachi sliced through Kisame's sharks while Sasuke was trying not to get hit by Neji's 8 tri-gram attack. Suddenly Itachi got an Idea. Whenever Kisame summoned his sharks, Itachi would used his fire jutsu to create enough fog to hide in. Both Sasuke and Itachi used the fog a cover to hide them. Neji panicked as he looked around when he heard a loud thud. Itachi used his sword to slice Kisame's head. Once his body fell, Itachi threw his head to Neji. As soon as Neji caught it, he dropped it and backed right into Sasuke's sword. _**"Goodbye" **_Sasuke said before he ran his sword through Neji's chest. The fog disappeared just in time for Itachi to see Neji's body fall to the ground. They ran over to check on Naruto and Kyuubi. When they looked at their chest, the symbol on their chests had just disappeared and their breathing returned to normal. Sasuke and Itachi smiled at the girls they held in their arms before placing a sweet kiss over their hearts. When the symbol appeared on their chest, so did small smiles on all four's faces. They put away their swords and the girl's fans and carried them home in a bridal-style.


	7. A Feeling Fever Pt 1

**Chapter 7: A Feeling Fever Pt. 1**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I felt a sudden warmth heat my skin while the weightless feeling made me feel so great. I wanted to stay sleep forever, but if I opened my eyes… then it'll prove I'm alive. I slowly cracked my eyes open. The sun was just raising and birds were chirping. I slowly sat up to look out of the window. I noticed that I was wearing a white robe and bandages to cover my naked body and wounds. My long golden hair was hanging loosely over my body. As I looked outside, I almost cried. I was looking at the giant backyard of the Uchiha Compound. _"I'm home."_

"Glad you see you're still alive." I turned my head to see Sasuke leaning against the door frame. He too was covered in bandages, but not as many as me.

"Sasuke…"

"Hey… How do you feel?" He said as he came and sat on the edge on of the bed.

"I've been better, but you don't look like you've had to endure much." I teased.

"Yeah well there's nothing I wouldn't go through for you." He smirked.

I lowered my head. Something got to me. I just had to ask him… "Sasuke… Why do you love me so much…?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Well… …" He sat there and thought about it for a minute before he turned to me and smiled. "I love everything about you. You are perfection in my eyes… Why the sudden question?"

"Something Sakura said to me before I killed her, really hit home."

"So she was the one who caused all those injuries?" I nodded. "What did she say?" He asked as he scooted closer to me.

"While I was on the floor, she stood over me and kept asking me all these questions about why you love me and not her. Then she started naming things until she came to my hair… Just when she was about to cut it, I killed her… and up until she took her last breath, she kept mumbling about her hair… even on her death bed. I almost wanted to cry as I saw her reaching for her fallen hair with what little strength she had left. Sasuke… If you had not met me… would you have married Sakura…?" I asked with small tears in my eyes.

"No. Sakura and I would've not worked out. Not because I met you, although I'm glad I did, but because it was her. I could not be with someone I hated from the very beginning. I hated everything about her. From her pink hair that she took so much pride in, to her slutty outfits… but the thing I hate the most… was her personality. Whenever we would talk… there was nothing to talk about… Do you want to know the most important part of why I love you more?" I nodded. "It's because you're the opposite of her. You're not conceited, you're caring, despite your past. No matter what you do… I could never stop loving you. And that's why I marked you."

"**You what!" **I yelled as I looked at my chest, and sure enough there was a circle, surrounding a heart, and the initial 'N' inside. "You know I'm not marking you right?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Does the mark burn?" He smirked.

"Does it matter?"

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll do it willing." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room after kissing my forehead.

When I knew he wasn't looking, I smirked. _"I'll do it one day, but you won't be awake when I do. I think it's time for a bath."_

**Kyuubi's P.O.V.**

The familiar and soothing scent of Jade and Rosemary filled my nostrils. I opened my eyes to see sunlight enter the room and the birds flying past the window. "Ah, Kyuubi, I'm glad you're alright." I sat up and looked over to see Itachi waking into the room, covered in bandages… _"But then again I'm in no better shape."_

"Itachi… Thanks…"

"No need to thank me for saving you. I would've done it anyway." Itachi said with a small smile.

"Itachi… Can I ask you something…?" I said without looking at him.

"Sure." He said as he held my hand.

"If you had not met me… Would you have marked Ino…?" I said as I looked him in the eyes.

"No… I will admit that Ino was pretty, but easy to read. I already knew what she wanted from me. I've learned that looks can be deceiving."

"Oh really…? And where did you learn that?" I teased him while I smirked.

"Truthfully? I learned it from you." He smiled back.

"How?" I questioned.

"On the outside you look like an intelligent cold hearted killer, but on the inside…" He touched to the mark on my chest. "But I know, for a fact, that you're a kind hearted person."

"Hump. Nothing gets passed you does it?" I smirked as I removed his hand.

"Nope. Are you hungry?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but I'm going to take a bath first." I said as I stood up.

"Don't strain yourself." He said.

"I'm a~"

"Big girl I know… but the last time you said that you got kidnapped."

"Itachi…"

"At least let me escort you."

"If it makes you happy." I said as we started leaving.

**At The Bath House**

**Normal P.O.V.**

TenTen, Karin, Tayuya, and Temari were waiting for them. During the bath, the girls got some much needed pampering. After they got out, their bandages were removed, their wounds were fully healed, and they were dressed in a white robe. They had some breakfast and then decided to stay in bed. Sasuke and Itachi were visiting Hinata, the family doctor, for their wounds before leading her to their mates.

"**SASUKE! ITACHI! THE PRINCESS ARE GONE!" **Temari shouted.

"**GONE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?" **Both Uchiha's yelled.

"**WE DON'T KNOW! THEY JUST UP AND LEFT~" **TenTen started.

"**GUYS! I FOUND THEM!" **Karin yelled from outside.

Everyone ran outside too see both princesses, bare foot, walking like zombies toward each other. Their fans were opened and in their hands. Eyes blank. They stood for a long time.

"**NARUTO!"** Sasuke yelled.

"**KYUUBI!" **Itachi yelled.

Just as they finished yelling their names, the girls got in their fighting stances and started attacking each other. Their blood dripped as they practically tore each other apart. Itachi and Sasuke had to knock them unconscious in order for Hinata to examine them.

"Master Sasuke. Master Itachi. Princess Kyuubi and Princess Naruto… I can't fix them… We need their parents, but we have to hurry… because if we don't… they might not survive." Hinata said as she looked at looked at both of them with a worried expression on her face.


	8. Facing the Sirens and Feeling Fever Pt2

**Chapter 8: Facing the Sirens and Feeling Fever Pt.2**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Itachi and I held both our, rebadged and still unconscious, girls in our arms as we waited for Karin and Temari to return with King Minato and Queen Kushina to arrive. Ever since Hinata told us that she couldn't save them, I couldn't hold back any tears.

**Flashback**

**Yesterday:**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIX THEM?" **I yelled at Hinata.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but this is far beyond my medical knowledge… In fact… I don't even see anything wrong with them." She said as she studied them.

"I'm confused. What do you mean 'you can't find anything wrong with them'? I mean it's obvious something's wrong with them. I mean no on just blanks out and attacks their sister for no reason." Itachi said as he looked at Hinata.

"I know something's wrong, but it's not medical… It's hypnosis." The look in Hinata's eyes made me worry as she looked at us.

I let my eyes rest on Naruto's limp body as I caressed her check. "What do you suggest we do Now Hinata?" I asked. My eyes never leaving Naruto's body.

"The only thing we can do. I can bandage and heal their wounds, but if we can get their parents here… then maybe they could shed some light on what hypnotized them."

"Very well then." Itachi said as he picked Kyuubi up bridal style. "Karin, Temari, go and fetch King Minato and Queen Kushina. TenTen, Tayuya go and warn our parents. Come on Sasuke. Naruto and Kyuubi need immediate medical attention." Everyone nodded as we exited the room.

**End of Flashback:**

I never felt so helpless in my life. I said I would battle anything and anyone for Naruto… but how can I fight something or something I don't even know about. I love her so much… I refuse to lose her again. "Master Sasuke, Master Itachi… King and Queen Uzumaki, Karin, and Temari are here." TenTen said as she appeared in the doorway. "Send them in." Itachi commanded. She nodded as she left.

"_Don't worry Naruto… we'll fix this."_

Both Minato and Kushina walked into the room with frowns for their faces. Each parent didn't say a word as they observed both their daughters. "Minato… do you think it's them?" Queen Kushina asked her husband while staring at Kyuubi.

"I'm positive. You know what to do?" Minato said as he pulled Naruto into a sitting position.

"Of course. I used it on you a few times." Kushina teased.

"_**Samasu Kara Goshujin Shunmin =**__Awaken From Your Deep Sleep."_ We heard both parents whisper to their daughters. They let their daughters fall backwards onto the beds, they were lying on. Naruto and Kyuubi's eyes suddenly darted open. Color filled their eyes along with, what we thought, were images. Their breathing was harsh and rapid. Panting almost. Once their breathing stopped, their eyes slowly shut and they relax.

"Naruto?" I said as I reached for her.

"Kyuubi?" Itachi said as he did the same.

We withdrew our hands as their eyes fluttered open. That same beautiful sky blue looked into my onyx ones. "Sasuke…" She smiled. I held her in my arms as Itachi did the same to Kyuubi.

"Itachi…"

"Kyuubi, Naruto are you two ok?" Kushina asked.

"Mother, Father? What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, Naruto, Kyuubi… glad to see that you're finally awake." Father said as he and Mother walked into the room.

"Yes, thank you your Highnesses." Kyuubi said.

"It was them… You heard it… didn't you?" Minato asked. Both girls lowered their heads before silently answering yes. "How long?" The look on his face was so serious. Almost scary.

"Since yesterday." Naruto replied.

Itachi and I looked at each other in confusion. "Naruto… are what's going?" I asked.

"It's nothing." She responded while turning away from me as she stood up.

"**NARUTO!" **Minato yelled.

"Father please…" Kyuubi said as she did the same as Naruto. "We didn't want them to know."

"Why not." I argued.

"It was something that happened in our past. It doesn't concern you." Naruto's icy reply sent chills down my spine.

"**NARUTO AND KYUUBI UZUMAKI! STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! SASUKE AND ITACHI ARE YOUR MATES NOW! IF ANYTHIING, THEY ARE THE MAIN PEOPLE WHO SHOULD BE INVOLVED!" **Kushina yelled.

"… Our problem, our solution..." Both princesses said as they started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you two going?" Kushina asked.

"To get ready. We're going to finish this once and for all." Kyuubi replied, with venom dripping from her words.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Minato asked. He sat in the corner, arms folded and closed eyes.

"_I wonder what he could be thinking."_

"We wouldn't be leaving if we didn't." Naruto replied. Neither girl looked at us. Their words were as deadly as their skills. I could feel as my blood ran cold.

"My daughters sure are troublesome. I think they get it from you Kushina." Minato sigh/smirked.

"As if Minato, everyone knows you have the attitude. It's me who gives them that sexy killer voice and aura." The Queen laughed.

"Forgive me your Highness, but you said Sasuke and I should be the main people involved… why?" Itachi said as we looked at the Uzumaki Kingdom rulers.

"It is because you two marked them." Minato said as he stood up.

"You see, they were marked a couple of years back two strong men marked them. Knowing my daughters, I've guessed that they've told you about what happened between them and the two boys, right? Well this happened a year before. These two were the real deal. They practically worshipped our daughters in every way. Similar to you guys. Everything was fine until the day that they marked each other… the boys heard singing." Kushina said with a sigh.

"It was the _**Tensei Sirens**_. These are God-like creatures. They travel from village from village tormenting young lovers. They were granted heavenly voices, which they use to lure their victims to their demise. The men hear the song and are put under their command. As part of a sick game, they command the men to kill their marked ones. Kyuubi and Naruto were the only ones who survived. Angered by this, the Siren sisters put a curse on my girls. To put it simple… if they are marked then the Sirens will claim their minds as their own and use their bodies to kill each other and all who stand in their way." Minato said. "Itachi, Sasuke, tell me… have they marked you two yet?"

"No." Both of us replied.

"Good then you won't be affected by it…" Minato started.

"Wait, I have a question. If the curse is real… then why didn't they hear it the night we rescued them?" Sasuke asked.

"It doesn't work if the love is one side it." Minato responded.

"Then let us be on our way." Itachi said as we both got up to leave the room.

"But be warned… when the Sirens control the girls' bodies… _**anything **_can happen…" Kushina warned.

We nodded before exiting the room. "Why isn't love easy?" I sighed as I looked at Itachi.

"It never is Sasuke… It never is, but at least we can say that ours isn't boring." He said with a smirked as he patted my back.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The girls stood in the Uchiha's garden. The night air was strong, yet gentle. Naruto's unbound hair and orange skirt blew in the breeze. Her, two crossing, belts of knives jingled around her waist. Her fans were folded and crossed along her back. Kyuubi's blood red hair was tied into one ponytail, by one of Itachi's ribbons. Her, folded, fan were lying horizontal at her waist. Both swords were crossed on her back. They silently walked over and placed their masks under a blooming Sakura Tree before turning to face the wall. "So we're really leaving?" Naruto asked.

"We were…" Kyuubi said as she started to smirk. "But those damn Uchihas wouldn't allow us to… Now would you…." They both smirk as they turn to face that same tree. "Itachi and Sasuke…?" Both brothers, dressed in their black outfits, appeared from behind the Sakura Tree.

"Now Kyuubi, I just marked you… what makes you think I'll let you go so easily." Itachi teased as he stood next to Kyuubi facing the opposite direction.

"Same goes for me Naruto. Besides, I have to be there… for _**when **_you need my help." Sasuke smirked as he did the same.

"No matter how many times I call you a teme and tell you to leave, you act the same but do the opposite… One of my favorite qualities about you." Naruto smirked as she turned toward Sasuke.

"Just a warning… when we fight… it will do you good to stay out of the way." Kyuubi said as she, too, faced the same direction.

"Fair enough… So where are we off to?" Itachi asked while looking at Kyuubi.

"… … _**Konoha's Forest of Death…" **_Both sisters replied.

…

…

…

The group of four ran through the forest, that lead to Konoha with ease until they reached the cliff, that over looked the village. "We're here." Kyuubi said as she pointed to the village.

"What do you mean we're here? The village is _**below**_ us!"

"Sasuke's right." Itachi stepped to the edge of the very, _**very **_tall cliff. "How are we supposed to get down from here?"

"Easy… we jump." Naruto smiled.

"**WHAT?" **Both brothers shouted as they turned toward their girls. Before they knew it, both girls were racing toward them. By time they could say a word, both girls did a front flip off the cliff, with their boys close behind them.  
**"NARUTO! ARE YOU INSANE?" **Sasuke yelled as he looked at an upside down Naruto.

"**QUIT BEING SUCH A BIG BABY! WE'VE JUMPED FROM MUCH HIGHER PLACES!" **Naruto mocked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"**THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THAT CLIFF ALONE WAS ABOUT TWO HUNDRED FEET HIGH!" **Itachi screamed.

"**THIS WAS OUR SECOND OBJECT WE LEARNED TO JUMP FROM! NOW REMAIN CALM! HERE TAKE OUR FANS! THEY'LL SLOW YOU UP! WHEN YOU LAND, WE'LL CATCH YOU GUYS!" **Kyuubi yelled as both of them handed Sasuke and Itachi their fans. Both boys opened the giant fans. It slowed them down, but all they could marvel at was Naruto and Kyuubi's agility. Both girls continued to fall, upside down for a minute before doing a few front flips so they could land on their feet. The girls patiently waited for the boys to land. The boys hugged the girls tightly as they shook in their arms. They slowly put the boys down, only to have them grip their legs in pure fright.

"Hump. Babies." Naruto sighed as her body shook because of Sasuke.

"You were we just as scared your first time." Kyuubi teased.

"Yeah, but I didn't do this." Naruto pointed to Sasuke. It took the boys a few minutes to calm down before they realized what they were doing.

"Feeling better now?" both girls asked. Itachi and Sasuke both nodded, but when Sasuke didn't stand up… Kyuubi and Itachi started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked as she looked down. Sasuke's face was straight red, a trail of blood ran from his nose, and his was looking up… but not at Naruto's face. **"SASUKE YOU PERVERTED TEME! STOP LOOKING UP MY SKIRT!" **Naruto shouted as she repeatedly hit Sasuke on the head.

"Why couldn't you have worn a skirt?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi… it's too early to plan your funeral… _**don't you agree**_?" Kyuubi said as she grabbed him by his shirt.

…

…

…

After a few minutes, of continuous fighting, the group finally stopped and decided to race off toward Konoha's Forest of Death. Once they got there, Kyuubi and Naruto sensed something sinister in the air. "Wait."

"What is it Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked.

"We feel them." Naruto said as she removed her knives and gripped each one tightly. "Kyuubi… do you sense it?" Naruto asked as her eyes shifted around the forest.

"Yeah." Kyuubi sighed as she pulled out her fans.

"What's going on Naruto?" Itachi asked as both boys pulled out their swords.

"Rain… The Sirens' favorite type of weather. We need to hurry if we want to survive this round." Naruto said as they started to walk.

"Be warned you guys. Because you're not marked you won't be able to hear them, but you can see and fight them. That's the good news…" Kyuubi sighed.

"What's the bad?" Sasuke asked.

"We can only fight them from a distance. Any closer, unless we catch them off guard, and we'll taken over without a fighting chance, especially me. Naruto is a distance fighter, which means she has a better chance of survival than I do. That's where you guys come in. Because we didn't mark you, you won't be able to hear their song, but they can use illusions to trick the eye." Kyuubi said as her eyes scanned the forest as well.

"See why we didn't mark you." Naruto sighed. "If you guys were going to fight with us, then the least we could do is give you a fighting chance."

**SINGING**

"They're here." Naruto and Kyuubi warned. Suddenly two figures floated towards them. Both had waist lengthened black hair, that covered their faces, and wearing a tattered, almost reviling dingy, white dress, and sickly pale, rubbery, dead skin. Their appearances did not do their heavenly voices justice. The closer they got, the further Naruto and Kyuubi had to jump backwards. Without hesitation, Naruto threw one knife towards them. One caught the knife and threw it back at her, just grazing Naruto's flawless cheek. Naruto chuckled as she wiped some of the flowing blood off of her face before replacing that knife with another.

"They're good." Sasuke said.

"You have no idea." Kyuubi replied. "Whatever you do, don't look into their eyes. Even if you're not marked, their illusions will kill you." She warned.

**SINGING**

Naruto and Kyuubi started throwing their weapons at the floating figures while Itachi and Sasuke tried to use ground attacks. During the battle, any of Naruto's knives would be thrown back at them. Everything they were doing was useless until they decided to work together. Sasuke and Itachi distracted one of the Siren Sisters while Naruto attached her knives onto Kyuubi's fan before Kyuubi threw it, killing the one Siren Sister easily… too bad it just made things worst.

**SCREAMS**

Everyone covered their ears as the last Siren let out a heart stopping scream. Her hair began to flare as she clawed at her face. Sasuke and Itachi had to out run the speeding figure. She managed to block all of Naruto and Kyuubi's attacks before appearing my Sasuke and Itachi. **"WATCH OUT!" **The girls yelled as the Siren sliced their bodies. The girls watched as Sasuke and Itachi's, still living, bodies fall to the floor. Remembering that they were in range, Naruto and Kyuubi tried to escape, but it was too late. The Siren began to sing. Something familiar coursed through their bodies. They could fell as the song infected their heads. Their will power was starting to fade.

"**NARUTO?"**

"**KYUUBI?"**

"We're fine~" Naruto reassured them. **SCREAM **"Ok. I lied." She said with her hands on her head.

"I-tachi, you and S-sasuke have to kill her- before we kill you~" Kyuubi grunted.

"H-hurry…" Naruto panted.

Itachi and Sasuke stumbled, but held their ground. Blood dripped from their multiple, open, wounds and clung to their bodies, like a second skin. They ran over to the standing Siren. She stuck her hand out and grabbed Sasuke's face. Sasuke screamed in agony as he felt his head being squeezed. Itachi was wondering what was wrong with Sasuke. He was screaming for no reason. _"He must be stuck in an illusion. I have to figure out a way to save him." _Itachi looked at the Siren, her hand was glowing. Knowing what to do, Itachi sliced the Siren's arm off. Her singing stopped and her screams started. Kyuubi and Naruto's bodies fell limp on the ground while Sasuke's breath became rapid. "You ok?" Itachi asked as he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yeah… Come on, let's finish this." Sasuke said as he gripped his sword. Itachi nodded as he did the same. The Siren turned towards them. She slowly brought her hand to her face, and tried to move some of her bangs out of her face, but stopped when she saw that the boys had disappeared. Before she could search for them, she screamed as she felt her chest being pierced by both brothers' swords. Her body, much like her sister's disappeared into thin air. As the brothers panted, they could feel as the pouring rain leaked into their wounds. They were too weak to even hiss in pain. They know that they were slipping into an unconscious state, but they still turned to try and walk over to their girls. "We did it Itachi… We won~" Sasuke said as he fell down, with a smirk on his face.

"We sure did~" Itachi said as his body did the same thing. The rain poured on their skin and in their hair. Giving everything a more darken shade. After a few minutes, Naruto and Kyuubi came too. Their eyes widen in shock and worry. Not because the Siren was defeated or because they came out of this fight with barely a couple of scratches… but because it was all thanks to their mates.

"Sasuke…"

"Itachi…"

Both girls raced over to their boys. Naruto and Kyuubi put their and the boys' weapons up, kissed them on the forehead, and lifted them up, letting one arm drape over their shoulders while their feet dragged on the ground.

…

…

…

When they arrived, they had Hinata examine the boys. "Don't worry Princess Kyuubi, Princess Naruto… they just have a high fever and some, unaffected, wounds. The rain was actually semi good for them. After a few days of bed rest, they'll be up and moving around before you know it." Hinata said with a smile. The girls thanked her before she left. They couldn't help, but smile at the two boys on the beds.

"Idiot…" Kyuubi whispered to Itachi.

"Teme…" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

Both girls slightly opened the boys' robes, exposing their chests. Naruto and Kyuubi slowly leaned into the boy's chest and gently placed a kiss over their hearts. When they pulled away, a small circle with a heart inside, and the girl's initials appeared. _"Thank you two… for everything."_ Both girls said in their heads as they caressed the boys' cheeks and ran their fingers through silk, raven locks.


	9. Acceptance

**Chapter 9: Acceptance**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**Time Skip: A Month**

Today was the big day. Today, all four of us were going to get married. Kyuubi and I were in a private room, getting ready. TenTen and Tayuya were doing our nails while Temari and Karin did our hair. I had my hair in a high ponytail with curls while Kyuubi's was in a rare downward curly fashion. I'm actually kind of glad that the day finally came. We almost murdered Sasuke and Itachi.

**Flashback:**

Kyuubi and I were so glad to see that Itachi and Sasuke made a full recovery… somewhat. "I knew you would do it." Sasuke said as he lied on our bed. I could feel a vain starting to pop out of my forehead as I brushed my hair.

"Shut it Sasuke." I growled.

"Come on Naruto, just admit it." He smirked as he rested his head on his arms.

"Admit what… dear Sasuke-teme."

"Admit you love me." He said as he sat up.

"I'll admit that you're getting on my nerves right now." I growled as I finished braiding my hair.

"Fine, fine but this mark proves it… rather you say it or not. I just hope you're going to be ready within the next month."

"What's happening next month?" I asked while facing toward him.

"Our wedding of course."

"**WHAT?" **I yelled.

"Yeah, Itachi and I have been planning everything since day one. I just can't wait. Just think, next month you'll be Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke smirked.

"_**Sasuke Uchiha~" **_I started to growl, but stopped when I heard my sister knock on the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in Kyuubi." I said as I turned to the door. The next thing we knew, Kyuubi kicked the door in, Itachi was being held over her head, eyes flaring, and she was growling. _"Someone's pissed." _She threw Itachi onto Sasuke's bed in a huff. "Kyuubi…?"

"Come on Naruto." My sister said as she grabbed my wrist.

"What's going on?" Sasuke and I asked.

"That ass just told me everything and kept pissing me off, so until the wedding he's sleeping in here while Naruto will sleep with me. If you got a problem… _**speak it now so I can grind your bones into dust."**_

I laughed at my, angry, older sister as we made our way to the bedroom. _"Who said our lives are boring."_

**End of Flashback**

Just as we were about to get dressed, we stopped when we felt the presents of wedding crashers. "Feel them Sis." I sighed as I tossed her, her battle clothes.

"Yep."

"How many do you think are out there?" I asked while putting on my boots.

"Twenty… thirty… give or take a few." She sighed as she strapped on her pouches.

"Is this the day we actually get to prove our love for the Temes?" I asked while gripping my knives.

"Might as well. We knew we'd have to sooner or later anyways." My sister sighed as we walked out of the room.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sasuke and Itachi sighed as they fended off against the group. They noticed no one was helping and they semi knew why. "This is getting old." Itachi sighed as he punched one dude.

"Oh come one. You can't tell me that you're not getting some exercise." Sasuke joked while he kicked five guys in the head.

"Exercise is one thing, but this… this is just sad." Itachi explained while going a combination of kicks and punches.

Right when Sasuke was about to reply, they turned to see an explosion and a giant cloud of dust. "You know what we hate…?" Naruto said she as stepped out from the dust.

"We hate weddings…" Kyuubi started before she sliced five guys in two. "Because someone always has too die in ours. You know what else we hate…?"

"People who try to kill our mates." Naruto answered as she pinned three, dead, guys to the wall with her knives. "But, do you know what we hate the most…?"

"Princesses… We've come here to win your hearts." One intruder said before both Naruto and Kyuubi sliced him into four pieces.

"_**People who don't listen and can't shut up."**_ Kyuubi growled while she gripped her swords.

"Kyuubi…?" Itachi called

"Naruto…?" Sasuke called.

"It's ok Sasuke… You two have done enough for us." Naruto said as she looked over her shoulder at them.

"Yeah and now it's our turn. We want to prove ourselves to you two." Kyuubi argued as she raced off toward the group.

"Besides…" Naruto started before sticking her knives in one dude's eyeballs. "We can't let you guys have all the fun in this marriage." The girls continued to use different combinations of flips, punches, kicks, and attacks from both their original weapons and fans. Itachi and Sasuke couldn't help, but smirk as they watched their mates kill everybody who stood against them.

"This is new." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah. They're really enjoying themselves huh?" Itachi asked with his arms folded as he leaned on the back of a chair.

"Do you think they will let us do all the fighting when they're pregnant?" Sasuke asked as he smirked at Itachi.

"If we get them pregnant… we may not be around for long." Itachi laughed. After a few minutes, Kyuubi and Naruto had killed everyone and asking for someone to please remove these dead bodies.

…

…

…

After the church was cleaned up and, once again, smelled like fresh rose pedals, the girls were able to walk down the aisle in their Father's arms. After they said their vowels and slipped the ring one, everyone was happy to say the least. "If there is a reason as to why these four should not be wed… then speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said as he looked at the crying/ smiling crowd.

"…"

"By the power vested in me, I now pounce you Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, times two. You may now kiss the bride." Each of the four teens leaned in for a sweet kiss form their mates.

"_I wonder where this new road will lead us… well wherever it goes… I'll have my mate at my side." _They all thought as their kiss lingered on longer then intended too.

**FIN**


	10. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
